


peaches and cigarettes

by lovetapeficfest, soloeyists



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, D/s undertones, Drunk Sex, Fisting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Romance, Smoking, Soft chanbaek, Whipped Chanyeol, age difference (if you squint), baekhyun is engaged to sehun at first, blindfold/sensory deprivation, blood (mentioned once, blowjob, on the knuckles from beating someone), please dont worry about the stranger, sex with stranger, slight angst, the stranger is nice, use of the word “pussy”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists
Summary: Chanyeol thinks the most beautiful gift Baekhyun has ever given him is his submission. The trust he puts in Chanyeol, the power he gives up in bed. And above all, his love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, past Sehun/Baekhyun - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	peaches and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V110
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** /sad dinosaur screeches/
> 
> first of all, I’d like to thank the mods for being so understanding and patient with my annoying ass. thank you for everything and I truly apologize for always bothering you mods :'(((
> 
> secondly, to my lovely betas. I don't know what would I do without you guys. I will thank you guys personally once reveals are here. thank you for your endless support <3
> 
> and lastly, to my prompter, I apologize if this is not what you wanted but I tried my best and I hope you like it :'D

The first ray of sunshine tickles Baekhyun’s skin when he wakes. Sunday morning is warm breaths against his sensitive skin, legs dangling over each other’s bodies, and dreams fluttering above his head; ones that almost come true.

It's his anniversary day with Sehun, another special day Baekhyun has been waiting to celebrate every single year. A smile makes its way on his lips as he feels a familiar arm wrapping around his naked waist and as he turns around, he is met with the face of his other half.

Baekhyun spends a few seconds to appreciate the soft features of Sehun’s face, his hand slowly reaching up to caress the softness of the skin only to stop when a mixture of odors escaping from Sehun’s mouth greets his nose when the man breathes out in his sleep.

Waking up to Sehun smelling like alcohol and cigarette smoke is something he can handle. Hell, he has endured this for God knows how long. It's bearable, nothing too serious. Simple bad habits can be fixed.

But how he wishes he could get rid of the other smell, too. This feels like a déjà vu; Baekhyun remembers this feeling too well. It's the smell of a woman’s perfume— _the same woman_ —latched stubbornly onto Sehun’s shirt that manages to get his breath stuck in his throat, breaking Baekhyun's heart into pieces for the nth time.

The world around him seems to stop spinning.

He knows the end would happen sooner or later. He knows certain things are bound to repeat themselves in life, but he was hoping for something other than _this_. A sigh escapes from his lips when he picks up his breathing, chest quivering in pain.

Too many chances have been given. Too much time wasted.

Baekhyun sighs, feeling himself crumble, piece by piece until there is nothing left inside him to feel. Sehun will never learn from his past mistakes, will he? It has been almost one year since the incident happened and Baekhyun has become a master at pretending. Just how far should he continue with this act? How can he keep pretending again when the pain is too much to bear?

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Baekhyun looks around to check Sehun’s shirt, only to have his heart sink again when his eyes catch the sight of lipstick stains around the chest area of the shirt. Glaring red and brazenly stood out; as if mocking him and screaming at him to be noticed.

Baekhyun should have known that things are getting worse. That hope keeps slipping off his fingers even when he is willing to risk it all. He is too desperate to live a life with a happy ending. Too caught up in his own fantasy and desire to have his forever with the man he considers as _home_.

But what is home when it no longer feels like it belongs to him?

“Sehun,” Baekhyun finally whispers, voice cracking as he leans in closer. His instincts tell him to give one last peck on his fiancé’s cheek because it only seems right to do. And so, he does. Trembling lips against the soft skin. It pains him somehow. The kiss burns, spreading like wildfire all over his lips as he stills, savoring the moment he knows he would never experience again with this man. His tears fall on Sehun’s cheek, and Baekhyun is somehow glad that Sehun is still fast asleep. His fiancé wouldn’t notice how broken he is at this moment and that is fine. Sehun doesn’t need to know anyway. Not that he would care. When Baekhyun inches away, his breath hitches. “I love you... but I can’t do this anymore.”

With those last words, Baekhyun puts on his shirt and drags his legs and his suitcase with a heavy heart, leaving behind his engagement ring placed on the table and a shattered promise that cannot be fixed anymore.

He decides that it's best to be the one to say goodbye first when nothing doesn't seem right anymore.

* * *

The pitter-patter of the rain wouldn’t stop pouring down anytime soon.

Baekhyun is stuck under the bus stop, shirt and pants drenched from the heavy rain. He is clueless and fucked up, not knowing what to do or where to go. What makes everything worse is that he accidentally left his wallet at home after having stormed out of the apartment without sparing a second thought. And now he is stuck alone because there are no buses around this time. It's almost seven in the evening and he is penniless, too. The dark clouds above his head shower the ground with more heavy rain, leaving him with no choice but to seek temporary shelter at this bus stop.

What could be worse than this?

Baekhyun stares into the distance once he realizes that he is completely doomed.

Taking his phone out of the pocket, he silently stares at the screen, eyes gazing long at the number and the name that appeared on the screen.

_Oh Sehun._

_37 missed calls._

Oh.

So, Sehun noticed that he's gone. Baekhyun is not surprised to see the number of missed calls considering how he left the apartment way too early in the morning. Sehun is probably worried. _Maybe_. It's only normal to be worried, Baekhyun muses. Maybe he should get home and apologize to Sehun for leaving him without any notice.

Or maybe he should use his head for once.

Why is he planning to torture himself by going back to Sehun again? Sehun deserves to know that Baekhyun can hurt him back if he wants to. He deserves to know that Baekhyun’s feelings are not here to toy around with.

Too caught up in his own thoughts, he gets startled when he hears the ringtone of his phone going off. Again, it's from Sehun.

Baekhyun hesitates for a while, conflicted whether he should answer the call or leave it alone. Maybe it's not bad to explain to Sehun why he left the apartment. Sehun deserves an explanation, too, even if Baekhyun is treated like a puppet. He is about to return the call when the screen suddenly turns black, and he groans in frustration.

“Ah, fuck. No. _No_ —”

Great. His phone is dead. The second option is here: forget about Sehun. Let bygones be bygones. This is what he has decided; a new life without Sehun awaits him. There is no more turning back.

But right now, there is another important thing he should worry about and he is completely done for. It's close to dusk and he has nowhere to go, lost and clueless. If only he didn’t forget to bring his wallet with him, maybe things would have been easier to deal with. He can’t stay here any longer, drenched and starving. For a moment, he feels like he is the most pathetic person ever in the world, but there is no time to get sad over silly things like this. He needs to get to somewhere safe first.

As he takes a few steps away from the bus stop, something wet trickles down his cheek. Is it the raindrops? Or his teardrops? He can’t tell anymore.

There is a bitter taste settling uncomfortably in his throat when he realizes there is really no one he can rely on, considering how he has lost contact with most of his friends after he got engaged with Sehun.

That is his first mistake; letting Sehun control his social life with his friends.

Sighing, Baekhyun bites his lip in frustration. A cold breeze seeps through his wet shirt and he shivers pitifully. The rain gets heavier, and Baekhyun is on the verge of crying. The bus is still not here, so he decides maybe it's best to run for his life to the nearest 24/7 store to borrow some money from the store owner and probably charge his phone for a few minutes. The idea sounds hastily decided, but it’s the only option available in his mind.

The moment he is about to take his first step, he is abruptly stopped by a larger figure blocking his way. Baekhyun stumbles on his own feet and almost falls back. His baggage falls with a loud thud on the slippery floor. As if it were a miracle, he is dramatically saved by a strong arm placed behind the small of his back to prevent him from falling onto the slippery tiles. He could feel himself floating and before he knows it, he is brought back to reality.

“Oh my God. Oh, God. I’m so sorry. I really am,” Baekhyun blabbers and curses under his breath, noting how clumsy and embarrassing this situation is. After he manages to stand up properly and smoothen the wrinkles on his wet shirt, he looks up, eyes widening.

Standing in front of him is a fine man, face partly hidden behind his sunglasses. _Who would even wear sunglasses during the rainy season?_ From a glance, the stranger is probably a few years older than him, judging by the outfit he is wearing. Most probably an office worker trying to get home after a long, exhausting office hours, but is now stuck here with him at the bus stop. Definitely older than Baekhyun is, a college student, if that is the case. Baekhyun takes in the view before him, noting how the man towers over him by a few centimeters, a bit intimidating but strangely the feeling is gone when the man speaks the next moment.

“Are you okay?”

The low rumble of the stranger’s voice adds to the perfection: deep and oddly calming. Baekhyun doesn’t know why the voice sounds familiar. He feels like he has heard it before. Probably a few years back. But people come and go, and Baekhyun has a terrible memory. Something in the back of his head screams to remember, but nothing comes to his mind.

“Hello?” the man repeats when silence ensues.

“Oh, I-I’m okay. I’m sorry—ah!” Baekhyun yelps at the sudden sharp jolt of pain shooting right at his ankle when he stands straight. Frowning, he inspects his ankle, only to notice a red mark blooming around the area.

_Oh God, not now._

He is soaking wet and now his ankle is busted. There is no way he could walk to the convenience store in this state unless he waits for the harsh, pouring rain to stop. Baekhyun seemingly forgets the man’s existence, not noticing the way the stranger is casting a sweet smile at him.

“Are you _really_ okay?” the man asks again, and Baekhyun clutches his bag to his chest tightly upon hearing the question. He takes a step away and picks up his luggage, gripping its handle.

He should not let his guard down in front of a stranger, but somehow, he badly needs someone to help him. This man seems to be the perfect candidate for that, appearing before him at the perfect timing.

“I think I sprained my ankle,” Baekhyun answers meekly. He avoids the man’s stare, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the sudden proximity when the man steps closer. Strangely, at the same time, there is a hint of warmth radiating off the man’s body and Baekhyun somehow feels _safe._

“Can you walk?” the man questions, and before Baekhyun could even answer, the man holds out his arm towards Baekhyun’s direction. “Here, hold my arm and try walking.”

“O-Okay,” Baekhyun shyly says. He holds the man’s arm as he was instructed so and tries stepping forward.

Maybe he hears a _crack_. Or maybe it was just his imagination. But it sure does hurt like _hell_. Maybe he did twist his ankle accidentally.

This is so pathetic. How can he walk to the store like this?

“I-I don’t think I can move,” Baekhyun stammers, his voice cracking and stuck in his throat, tears now welling up in his eyes. Why is this happening to him now?

“I’ll take you to a nearby clinic,” the stranger offers.

“No, no. It’s fine. I just… I just need to go to the convenience store,” Baekhyun answers instead, his index finger pointing at one of the stores lining up on the street just a few meters away from the bus stop. The man turns around to look before he faces Baekhyun again with a questioning stare.

“Why the store?”

“I just—” _Why does he want to know?_ “I just need to find a place to warm myself. And my phone is dead. I need to charge it.”

“But you hurt your ankle, though.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says, sighing. “I know. But it’s better than staying here. My clothes are wet and I need to dry them as soon as possible.”

“I have a spare shirt in my car,” the man interjects.

“Sorry?”

The man’s lips form a thin line. “I’ll take you to a nearby clinic to get your ankle treated. Look, it’s already swollen,” the man says as he points to Baekhyun’s ankle. He pauses when he sees the horror expression evident on Baekhyun’s pale face. “Listen. I’m here to help you. My name is Park Chanyeol, and _here_ —” the stranger— _Chanyeol_ —fishes out something from his pocket before handing it out to Baekhyun. “—you can hold this for me first.”

It's a wallet.

“What—”

“You can hold my wallet while I take you to the clinic. There’s my ID in there. Just in case you think of me as some weirdo. Which I’m _not_. I’m just trying to help you here. You seem like you needed help,” Chanyeol convinces him, and for a moment, Baekhyun trusts his words. Maybe it was because of Baekhyun’s desperation to get help from someone, _anyone_ , now that Sehun is not here anymore, especially when he is in such a fucked up state.

Chanyeol does seem nice; his sweet features and the doe-eyes look sincere to him. Maybe the man really wants to help him out of kindness. This time, Baekhyun has no other choice but to take the offer. “Okay.”

The tall man gives him a smile. A dimple appears on his cheek, apparent and deep. Baekhyun finds it charming. “Good. Now hop onto my back.”

Baekhyun’s mouth gapes. “Excuse me?”

“This is the only way to get to my car faster. You can’t walk in this state, can you?” Chanyeol reasons. “If you’re afraid of being seen by people around, you can wear my sunglasses to hide your face. Besides, I have my umbrella with me, too. You can hide your—”

“No, it’s not that,” Baekhyun cuts him off, a red blush creeping up to his cheeks when he realizes that Chanyeol still doesn’t take his gaze away from his face. “It’s just… why do you insist on helping me?”

Chanyeol smiles. “You’ve been standing here for almost one hour. And it’s almost dark. It’s dangerous to be here alone.” He takes a glance at his watch before continuing to say, “You must want to go home.”

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, his body frozen. “Are you stalking me?”

His words are sharp and cut deep, and Chanyeol ends up bursting out into a fit of laughter. “No, I’m not. That’s why I told you to hold my wallet. I genuinely wanted to help you. I swear I’m not a stalker.”

“You said you’ve been watching me for an hour. Isn’t that a stalker move?” Baekhyun refutes, still not believing Chanyeol’s words. Upon hearing this, another smile appears on Chanyeol’s face. Before Chanyeol could ever come up with a response, loud thunders suddenly roars in the sky. Baekhyun flinches and cowers, protecting and hiding his head with his arms, slightly trembling. When he is sure that the thunder is not coming back, he moves his arms away to look up. Chanyeol is staring at him with an expression that Baekhyun could not decipher well. “I-I’m sorry. I’m scared of thunder,” Baekhyun admits, not knowing why he even tells a stranger such a thing, especially when he is trembling like a wilting leaf waiting to snap off from a tree.

As if sensing Baekhyun’s fear, Chanyeol takes his jacket off without another word and crouches to wrap the piece of clothing around Baekhyun’s shuddering body. It feels warm for a moment, but Baekhyun is still taken aback by the sudden gesture. When Chanyeol gestures for him to climb up his back, Baekhyun decides to comply silently. It doesn’t hurt to get help from someone who seems sincere in his eyes.

Chanyeol’s body is warm against his cold and wet clothes, and he suddenly feels bad for wetting the man’s back. “I’m sorry for troubling you.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Chanyeol assures him. “We’ll get you to a more comfortable place, hmm? Can you hold the umbrella for me so you won’t get wet?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know whether he should be grateful that Chanyeol worries so much about him, as much as it's weird to be receiving help from someone he considers as a stranger. It feels nice to have someone genuinely worry for him when the feeling seems foreign to someone like Baekhyun.

The stranger tightens the hold around Baekhyun’s thighs to secure the position, making sure Baekhyun is comfortable on his back. Baekhyun blushes even more at the intimate contact, but this is not the time to feel embarrassed. Or turned on, for that matter. So, he opens the umbrella to cover them both from the pouring rain and lets Chanyeol carry him towards his car parked by the roadside.

Everything happens in a swift, and the next thing Baekhyun knows, he is sitting in the passenger’s seat of Chanyeol’s jet black BMW. He is about to say something when Chanyeol hands him a clean towel and switches on the heater silently.

“What about my luggage?”

“It’s in the trunk. Don’t worry,” Chanyeol assures him.

“T-Thank you,” Baekhyun says, cheeks feeling warm at the kind gesture. Chanyeol is still a stranger to him, and as much as he is glad that Chanyeol is helping him, he doesn’t feel comfortable enough to receive such kind of attention and help from somebody else who is not _Sehun_. Plus, it has been forever since his now ex-fiancé last gave him the attention he deserves. Somehow, all this kindness Chanyeol has given him in the span of less than thirty minutes seems too much for him because it was much more than what Sehun would have given him. Baekhyun’s heart sinks at the thought of it.

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol replies, giving him a warm smile.

“I’m really sorry for troubling you. Your shirt and car are wet because of me,” Baekhyun says regretfully with a deep frown on his face. He expects a sigh coming from the other man, but all he receives is a charming smile and perfectly-lined teeth shown his way. For a second there, Baekhyun is mesmerized. Only now he can study Chanyeol’s face properly now that they are no longer hit by the rainfalls. Chanyeol has also finally gotten rid of his sunglasses. When their eyes finally meet, there is a sense of familiarity hitting him.

The more Baekhyun studies the man’s strong features, the more he is rendered speechless. The cute dimple on his left cheek when he smiles, the prominent jaw, the creases on his forehead when he frowns and the adorable dumbo ears; they still look cute on him nevertheless. Baekhyun finds everything about this man endearing.

“Don’t worry about me,” Chanyeol assures him as he wipes his hair with another clean towel. “Is the temperature warm enough? Are you still cold?” he bombards Baekhyun with more questions and the latter can’t help but nod furiously at this.

“I’m… I’m okay. It’s perfectly fine. Thank you so much for asking.”

“Does your ankle still hurt?”

“I think so,” Baekhyun says as he tries to twist his foot slightly. He winces when the pain resurfaces. “Yeah, it still hurts.”

“We’ll get you treated,” Chanyeol says and suddenly, he leans in to pull the strap of the seatbelt. Baekhyun remains frozen, slightly taken aback at the intimacy. They are too close, way _too_ close that he could feel Chanyeol’s breath fanning against his face as the man fastens the seatbelt. Baekhyun gulps down the nervousness when he feels his heart racing.

“Uh—” Baekhyun wants to say something but the words rest at the tip of his tongue. He decides it's best if he stays silent because _maybe_ Chanyeol is a natural gentleman. It's not actually bad, given the hospitality Chanyeol has shown him while they were at the bus stop just now.

It's _so_ foreign, yet it still warms his heart.

When they reach a nearby clinic, Chanyeol offers to carry him on his back again, but Baekhyun politely refuses, stressing the fact that the rain has stopped, thankfully, so he is perfectly able to walk on his own. Baekhyun presses his lips tight when he feels Chanyeol wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to support him as they stroll down the path. Chanyeol is quite a stubborn man; that is what Baekhyun can conclude after studying him for a while.

“I’d like to request a treatment here,” Chanyeol starts once they reach the register counter.

“Name?” the nurse at the back of the counter asks.

Baekhyun is about to open his mouth when Chanyeol suddenly cuts him off in a single heartbeat and what he hears in the next moment surprises him, leaving his mind spiraling.

“ _Byun Baekhyun_ , please.”

Baekhyun’s name rolls out of Chanyeol’s tongue smoothly, as if the man has uttered that name countless times before. At this, Baekhyun widens his eyes, still not believing his ears. He decides to wait until Chanyeol is done filling up the form for him. Chanyeol exchanges looks with him, offering him a warm smile.

“How did you—” Baekhyun asks once they both sit down on the nearest chairs, waiting for Baekhyun’s name to be called.

“Your name?” Chanyeol asks back, his cheeks are pushed up, that adorable dimple making its appearance again as he smiles. “That’s a long story to tell.”

“How did you know my name?” Baekhyun scoots a few inches away. He almost wants to shout, because at this point, he thinks he should fear this man before him.

“Relax, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, calming him down, and Baekhyun can feel himself tremble and tense slightly at this. “I can tell you everything if you agree to have dinner with me. What do you say?”

“What?” Baekhyun asks back in disbelief. _Oh God._ Is he being blackmailed now? Baekhyun wants to scream. Maybe he _should_ scream. There are a few people here in the clinic and perhaps they can help him since he can’t run away with this stupid ankle.

Baekhyun scoots even further away, but he is stopped when Chanyeol places his hands up in the air. “Okay, okay. Easy. I’m not going to hurt you. You have my wallet and you can do anything with it if you want. But trust me, I’m not a bad person,” Chanyeol says, trying to assure Baekhyun. “I’m Sehun’s friend. You’re his fiancé, right?”

_Huh?_

Baekhyun rakes through his brain, trying to recall any familiar name because he is certain Sehun has introduced him to every single one of his friends before. Unless Sehun is hiding things from him, which probably might happen since they have not been on good terms lately. It takes him a while to recall anything that is related to Chanyeol until a faint memory pops up in his mind.

“Ah!” Baekhyun exclaims. “Yeol? Are you _that_ Yeol? We met at the chicken place, right?” When Chanyeol nods his head and smiles, confirming his words, Baekhyun immediately jumps on his seat, unable to hide his excitement. His eyes get even wider now that the memory slowly comes back to him. “Hold on, is this really Yeol? Oh, dear. Why do you look so different? I didn’t recognize you!”

“Be careful, your ankle still hurts,” Chanyeol reminds him, chuckling. “But yes, I’m that Yeol. Surprise, surprise?”

“How… ah, is it okay to say this? How did you—” Baekhyun hesitates, eyes gazing up and down Chanyeol’s well-built frame, the toned muscles rippling underneath the shirt, and the man seemingly understands what he is trying to convey.

“Lose my weight?” Chanyeol continues with a grin on his face. “Heartbreak.” One short answer and he laughs.

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he should laugh along with Chanyeol, but he does anyway, although a tad bit awkwardly. When Chanyeol’s laughter dies down, Baekhyun immediately says, “I’m sorry to hear that. It’s their loss they left such a nice guy like you. I mean look at you now. You still look handsome as before. Only slimmer,” Baekhyun says, beaming. He hopes that it would light up the awkward situation.

Chanyeol laughs at this, his deep dimple forming beautifully on his cheek. Baekhyun is glad the man doesn’t take his words the wrong way. “I wasn’t in a relationship. It was only a crush. Basically broke my own heart.”

“Oh... I thought you were in a relationship.” Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry,” Chanyeol says. “It’s really nice to meet you again, Baekhyun.”

“Me too,” Baekhyun says with a smile. “Must have been frustrating to wait for me to recognize your face.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “It was fun seeing you get all flustered. You even called me a stalker.”

Baekhyun scratches the back of his head and chuckles. “I was scared because I was alone, okay? I’m sorry if you’re offended. But who wouldn’t have thought that way?”

“No offense taken. I’m sorry for startling you that way.”

“Don't be. You were so nice to me, so it’s alright,” Baekhyun says, offering a smile.

Chanyeol chuckles in return. “But where were you going? Bringing all your stuff alone.”

The sudden question renders Baekhyun speechless. Should he tell Chanyeol? Maybe he should not. He does not want to burden anyone with his problems, especially not someone he basically just met. But Chanyeol is seemingly pleading with his doe eyes, and Baekhyun is this close to spilling everything to the man.

“I was just—”

_“Byun Baekhyun!”_

Their conversation is interrupted when a nurse calls Baekhyun’s name. Chanyeol immediately stands up. “Can you walk?” he asks. Baekhyun can’t help the smile that appears on his face when he notes the worry in the taller man’s voice.

“It’s okay. Thank you, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says as he stands and walks towards the doctor’s room, albeit a bit limping on his way.

The procedure takes less than fifteen minutes before Baekhyun comes outside with a bandaged foot. It looks funny to Baekhyun because now it seems like he has one larger foot than the other. Chanyeol immediately stands up and hurries towards Baekhyun, offering his arm so that he can hold on to it.

“Be careful,” the taller male reminds Baekhyun and leads him towards the chair. “Can you wait here? I’ll get the medicine and make the payment. Give me the prescriptions list,” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun hands him the slip. The man steps away hurriedly, but Baekhyun is quick to stop him from going any further.

“You forgot your wallet,” Baekhyun says, handing him the brown wallet. Chanyeol grabs it and mouths a ‘thank you’. When he returns, Baekhyun takes the plastic full of medicines from Chanyeol’s hand. “Please remind me to pay you back, okay?”

“Or… you can pay me back by having dinner with me tonight. What do you say?”

Baekhyun’s mind runs wild as he processes Chanyeol’s offer. If he doesn’t get to find any place to sleep soon, it might be too late. He doesn’t want to wander around penniless. Might as well creep inside Sehun’s apartment when he has the chance and takes his wallet. Sehun is probably still outside, partying at some random club just like the usual. He never returns home early anyway.

“I-I can’t. Sehun is waiting for me and I have to prepare for dinner, too,” Baekhyun lies, guilt slowly climbing up inside him. “I’m so sorry. Maybe next time? Is that okay with you?”

“Oh.”

Is Chanyeol upset? Baekhyun can’t tell.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol rubs at the back of his neck. “Do you want me to send you home? I don’t think you can walk around with that bandage wrapped around your foot.”

“If you don’t mind?” Baekhyun says, flushing red. “I really appreciate your help, Chanyeol.”

The entire journey to Baekhyun’s apartment is filled with silence. Somehow, Baekhyun starts to feel bad about this. Every time he glances at Chanyeol, the man has his eyes glued on the road and Baekhyun doesn’t think it's the perfect time to be talking about how sorry he feels for rejecting Chanyeol’s offer for dinner.

When they reach the apartment, Baekhyun gets out of the car and thanks Chanyeol for sending him home.

“Do you want to meet Sehun, too?” Baekhyun offers as he bends down a little, his eyes meeting Chanyeol’s.

“No, thanks. I’ll be off now,” Chanyeol says, smiling. “Send my regards to him.”

“I will. Also, Chanyeol…” Baekhyun trails off, hesitation crawls inside him.

“Yes?”

“Can I…” Baekhyun rubs his nape. He hesitates on continuing to speak, but when he does, he ends his sentence with a warm smile. “Can I get your number?”

“Sure, why not?”

Baekhyun sneaks his hand into his bag and ends up sighing once he is reminded of something. “Ah… I forgot that my phone battery is dead.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow and turns his back on Baekhyun, scrambling something from the back seat. When he faces Baekhyun, he holds out a shiny, gold card. “It’s my business card. My phone number is there.”

Baekhyun takes the card, reading the details carefully.

“A software engineer?” Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol with interest.

Chanyeol only lets out a chuckle. “Unfortunately.”

"What's so unfortunate about that?"

"It's tiring. You'll get what I mean if you decide to be one after you're done with college soon."

Baekhyun chuckles and nods his head. “Alright. I’ll see you again, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol nods. “We _will_ see each other again."

Baekhyun’s heart throbs in his chest. Somehow, he is hoping to meet the man again, too.

“Thank you. And be careful, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Sure.”

And with those last words, Chanyeol’s car glides down the road, leaving Baekhyun still standing in front of the main entrance and his thoughts wandering to Chanyeol and _Chanyeol_ alone.

* * *

Going back to the apartment is apparently a big mistake.

Baekhyun does sense an impending disaster, but he doesn’t know what has possessed him to muster up the courage to step back into the apartment. He is only here to take the wallet, that is all. There is nothing more to it. Truth be told, he just wants to run away, no longer trapped in this doomed relationship that wouldn’t see any light at the end of the tunnel. But the moment he opens the door and strides towards the living room, he finds Sehun in one of the sofas, rolling something between his fingers that gleams bright under the light and all Baekhyun’s pretence instantly falls apart.

“Where have you been?” Sehun shoots him a long, sharp stare that drills into his soul. One that threatens the truth to spill out of his mouth. But Baekhyun knows better than to let him know everything.

“I went out with a friend.”

“What’s with the big luggage?” Sehun inquires, eyes gesturing at the lone luggage situated right in front of the door. Baekhyun follows the gaze and lets out a long sigh.

“You don’t need to know that.”

“The ring,” Sehun starts, the words somehow crushing Baekhyun’s heart. He doesn’t know why he is suddenly reminded by their old memories: the time when they used to be happier and the time when they used to be in _love_ with each other. Baekhyun’s eyes dart towards Sehun’s fingers, a sense of guilt threatening his tears to spill the moment he sees his own ring on Sehun’s pinky. “Why aren’t you wearing your ring?”

Baekhyun lets the question hang in the air unanswered. Maybe it's better that way. What else does he have to explain to Sehun when they both obviously know the answer to it?

“We both know why, Sehun.”

“I don’t,” Sehun is quick to reply. His stare remains sharp. “Explain to me.”

Baekhyun sighs. “There is nothing left to explain.”

“So you wanna break up with me now?” Sehun lets out a dry laugh.

“Yes,” Baekhyun says almost immediately, holding back the tears at the corner of his eye. “Anything else?”

“For what reason? Is it because I'm always busy with my work?” Sehun asks, and this time, he stands up and walks dangerously close to Baekhyun, forcing the smaller man to take a few steps back until his back hits the wall. A sudden pain appears around Baekhyun's ankle when he steps back, but he ignores it. Upon seeing the look in Sehun's eyes, there is a sudden rush of mixed feelings gushing through him and he is so close to forgiving Sehun for what the man has done to him.

But a sudden realization hits him and Baekhyun shakes away the feelings. He has come this far. He can’t lose to his own thoughts.

“It’s not because of that.”

“Then? Is it because I always party late at night?” When there is no answer, Sehun tilts his head and ruffles his hair. A chuckle escapes from Sehun's lips and his face contorts into a twisted expression that leaves Baekhyun’s throat dry. “I told you that I can’t live without partying, didn’t I?”

_Fuck. Someone. Please stop this._

“Or is it because I don’t allow you to have friends around?”

“No!”

“Then, what? What is it?!” Sehun screams, his hand hitting the wall next to Baekhyun and the smaller flinches and shuts his eyes tight.

“You should’ve known by now, Sehun. How could you not notice?”

“If you’re that observant, then tell me,” Sehun spits those words out and challenges him. "Tell me."

“Fine, I’ll tell you why.” Baekhyun grits his teeth. “ _This_ was a mistake. Getting engaged to you was a mistake."

“Really?” Sehun sneers. “Care to tell me why?"

“You wanna know why? Fine, I'll tell you,” Baekhyun says, taking a deep breath. “You never give me the attention I deserve. Never in my life have I felt so pathetic towards myself for wanting your attention. For wanting love from my own fiancé. But what do I get in return when I beg? _Nothing._ You never want to listen to me when I plead. But I’m fine with that. I thought that maybe this wasn’t that bad. I thought that maybe you would change someday. Maybe this is just a phase and you’re trying to get used to the idea of living with someone forever through this engagement and our future marriage. But it’s just gotten a lot worse and it was all my mistake. I don’t even know why I keep letting my feelings be toyed around. I… I should’ve left you when I had the chance years ago.”

Tears finally drop down his cheeks and Baekhyun breaks.

Sehun doesn’t say anything. He tears his gaze away. Is he guilty? Baekhyun hopes so.

“You’re no longer the same, Sehun. You never care for me. You neglect my feelings, pretend that I never exist in your life when I am your fiancé. You always prioritize your work, your friends, and your stupid party life above me. I don’t mind not being the main priority, Sehun. I get that you have your own life. But this is getting too much. You keep pushing me to the edge until I can no longer hold on. You keep hurting my feelings and even after I told you how much I wanted you to change, how much I wanted you to care for me even for the slightest bit, you never listened to me,” Baekhyun says, gasping for air as he lets out broken sobs. “I just want to love and be loved. Just like we did in the past. But what made you change your mind?”

“Is that all?”

The words thunder in Baekhyun’s ears, splitting him apart. Baekhyun’s lips tremble when he says, “What?”

“Really? You wanted to dump me just because of these silly reasons?” Sehun scoffs. “You wanted attention, didn’t you? Why don’t I give you some now?” Sehun closes in the gap between them. Baekhyun coils away in fear but he has nowhere to run now that Sehun has him trapped in between his arms.

“Fuck you,” Baekhyun seethes. “Fuck you. Fuck _you_.”

Sehun sneers, his face dangerously close to Baekhyun. “I mean, if you insist to fuck me, I can allow you to have that, too.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes, afraid of what is to come. He really doesn’t know what to do. A part of him wants to scream in Sehun’s face or do something unimaginable, while another part of him just wants to die and let Sehun do whatever to him.

When Sehun’s lips almost brush his own trembling lips, that is when Baekhyun opens his eyes with realization, and he immediately slaps Sehun right across his cheek. The act surprises them both. Sehun steps back with a scoff and he spits on the floor. Baekhyun watches in fear, his guts twisting so hard it pains him.

“Really, Baekhyun?!” Sehun yells, clenching his jaw and touching his red cheek from where Baekhyun just slapped him. A forced smile slips on his face before it disappears. “Did you just _slap_ me?”

“Stop it, Sehun. You know we can’t continue this relationship anymore.”

Sehun's loud laugh shrills across the living room. “Didn't you crave the attention? I’m only giving you what you badly wanted, you idiot.”

“I'm so sick of you," Baekhyun cries. His chest hurts so much from all the pain he has been keeping inside him. “I don't care about your attention. Go give it to your secret lover."

“So, you _knew_ about Ahyeon,” Sehun says, stepping back with a dry laugh.

"I know you’ve been seeing your secretary behind me," Baekhyun replies through gritted teeth. "How dare you laugh like it's nothing."

“You got any problem with that?”

Baekhyun is too hurt to refute at this point. "Let's just... break this relationship."

"Easy for you to say," Sehun sneers.

"What?"

“You’re lucky you're alone in this world. But what do you think my parents would say about this?” Sehun asks him in a threatening voice.

“Maybe just tell them you’re cheating on your own fiancé with another woman. I don’t fucking care, Sehun.”

Sehun snorts. “Are you mocking me now?"

“Well, if the shoe fits,” Baekhyun says, but before he manages to add more, Sehun grabs him by the collar and pins him against the wall. Baekhyun’s head hits the wall, the pain slowly spreading across his skull but he only grits through his teeth and winces hard.

“I know what you’re trying to do, you insolent bitch. But you can’t run away from me. You’re mine. You hear me?” Sehun grunts, the grip around Baekhyun’s collar tightening as he stares into Baekhyun’s watery eyes.

“Let go of me!” Baekhyun screams and grabs Sehun’s wrist to push him away from him, but Sehun is much stronger than he is and there is nothing much he can do other than squirming around and trying to escape from his hold. Sehun lets out a sinister chuckle and Baekhyun swears he wants nothing other than to leave this hell hole.

“You won’t go anywhere. Even if you run away from me, I will find you wherever you are. And I will make sure that you will never leave me.”

The words disgust Baekhyun, so much so that he doesn’t know how he manages to find the strength in him to kick Sehun in his groin. The sudden action earns a loud grunt from the taller man, and Baekhyun immediately pushes Sehun away until the man falls hard on the floor with a loud thud, groaning in pain. Desperation hits Baekhyun, and he immediately rushes to the bedroom to grab his wallet before he bolts out of the door, tears running down his cheeks as he runs down the road, never looking back.

* * *

The music booms through the loudspeakers and bounces off the walls, trapping Baekhyun in his thoughts as he dances and grinds against random strangers in the darkness, a glass of beer in his hand.

Wild hands creep up his body and rest comfortably on his small waist, and for the first time in Baekhyun's life, he lets people other than Sehun touch him. Something about getting revenge on Sehun by cheating on him back with some stranger sparks his interest. Maybe it's not bad to do it. He is already so deprived of getting his ass dicked down by the man he used to consider his lover, and since Sehun never truly gave Baekhyun what he deserved, he thinks it's only fair to find the fun by himself without worrying much about the consequences.

He is about to kiss a blonde girl dancing next to him when he is swiftly pulled away by some tall stranger—a man—and the action breaks his train of thoughts. Baekhyun feels the stranger’s lips crashing onto his lips, hard and wet. There is a stench of alcohol clinging on to the stranger’s shirt as well. The smell is quite strong for Baekhyun's liking so he scrunches his nose. The stranger is probably drunk like him as well. It’s not a surprise considering how sudden this whole act is but Baekhyun gladly lets the stranger guide their lips together, molding them perfectly for a few moments before they part for air.

Baekhyun is not one to kiss strangers randomly. He has not kissed enough people to be able to judge someone by how good their kissing skill is, but this man definitely is a great kisser and Baekhyun silently praises him for that.

Then the tip of the stranger's tongue licks hotly around Baekhyun's sensitive earlobe, eliciting a breathless moan that is swallowed once the stranger returns to kiss Baekhyun hungrily. Somewhere in the middle of them devouring each other, the stranger hiccups and Baekhyun chuckles against the man’s lips, amused.

 _He tastes like peaches and cigarettes_ , Baekhyun thinks, and while the combined taste confuses him, he willingly kisses the man back, sucking on the tongue. The stranger then cups Baekhyun's face, fingers curling around his chin to keep him steady as they share another moment of heated kisses while they are lost in their thoughts.

However, Sehun’s face suddenly appears in his mind and Baekhyun’s face turns pale once he breaks the kiss, breathless. A pang of guilt clings at him but Baekhyun doesn’t know why he is hungry for something _more_ from the stranger before him.

_Fuck this._

In the moment of inadvertence, Baekhyun drags the stranger wordlessly to the toilet, the loud music slowly fading away and disappearing behind them as he closes the door of one of the cubicles. His head is still dizzy from consuming too much alcohol in one night, but he thinks he is pretty much aware of what is happening with him and the drunk stranger.

Baekhyun coos at the stranger and leans forward, leaving a quick peck on his lips before bringing a hand down to fondle the stranger’s erection. He is about to pull the zipper down before he is stopped by a firm grip, the stranger’s fingers curling around his tiny wrist.

“W-What are you doing?” the stranger stammers out of nowhere, catching Baekhyun slightly off guard.

“Giving you head, what else?” Baekhyun snorts, continuing to fondle the clothed erection. This time, he even puts some pressure, causing the tall stranger to groan in return. Pride fills Baekhyun’s chest upon seeing how sensitive the stranger is under his touch by the way he scrunches his nose and stifles his moan. “I bet you have a big cock.”

“H-Hold on,” Baekhyun hears the stranger stutter as a reply. He then holds Baekhyun by his shoulders, grip tightening around his muscles. “We _can’t_ do this.”

Baekhyun looks up with pleading eyes and pouts. “Why not?”

“We just can’t,” the man repeats, his voice firm. “You’re too drunk right now. And you need to—”

Baekhyun's brain just _refuses_ to hear anything else. He watches the way the stranger’s lips move to each syllable, trying to comprehend the sentences but he only blinks his eyes blankly. Somehow everything around him moves in a slow motion. Baekhyun only casts a big smile at the stranger stupidly, as if he has been enchanted. His vision is still hazy, but he can tell that the man before him is too _expensive_ to be in such a dirty place like this. The outfit he is wearing doesn’t match the shabby interior of the night club. What is such a fine man doing here with him?

Once Baekhyun notices that the man has stopped talking, he hears the stranger sigh. “Did you hear me or not?”

Baekhyun lowers his head and pouts cutely. He even makes sure to blink his eyes slowly, pleading with his adorable face. Most men listen to him. Baekhyun knows this tactic will never go wrong. “But I just want to taste how good you are.”

Time ticks slower when he is in a rush. He is already getting horny, so why is this stranger making things difficult? What is so hard about having a quick sex in a place like this? Baekhyun lets out a long sigh, and after a few while, maybe he hears something that sounds like _‘I get it’_ and _‘just be quick’_ and Baekhyun instantly grins at this. At least he gets a green light. That is enough cue for him to go wild with the stranger.

Somewhere between the continuous buzz of the light above their heads and the soft hums in Baekhyun's throat, he stands on his toes to kiss the stranger full in the lips before he tries to unzip the stranger's jeans, fingers fumbling along the way.

Sure, Baekhyun hasn’t felt his body burn with desire in a long time but he is not that dumb to not know what is about to transpire when two strangers are left alone in the toilet cubicle of a nightclub in Hongdae, wasted and aroused. Everything that starts with a foreplay will _always_ end up with either one of them getting rammed from behind, given the circumstances they are in now. When he looks up, he still can’t see the stranger’s face clearly. It’s probably because the bangs cover half of the man's forehead, or probably because his mind is too cloudy to see what’s in front of him.

Not that it matters to him.

Baekhyun hears the man curse under his breath and thinks of how embarrassingly impatient he might have appeared in the stranger’s eyes as he struggles to pull down the zipper, but he pays no attention because there is definitely no time to be ashamed of this. Baekhyun drops down to his knees once the man’s cock is in sight, huge and ready to be shoved down his own throat. Truthfully, Baekhyun is not a fan of giving blowjobs, but he doesn’t know what has taken control over his mind. Somehow, something about having sex with a stranger excites him and makes him giddy. He finds this situation to be morally wrong, yet it’s insanely hot and thrilling at the same time. Maybe this is how he can have revenge on Sehun. Maybe this is the time he can finally leave all those hurtful memories behind and move on.

"You're huge," Baekhyun praises as he smiles up at the stranger and palms the balls, fondling them with his slender fingers. He licks his lips in anticipation as he keeps pressing the cock with pleasure. The stranger hisses, probably sensitive from the brief touches of a teasing hand. Baekhyun chuckles as his tongue darts out to lick at the sensitive head, his nails teasingly digging just around the slit.

“You don’t have to do this,” the stranger reminds him, his fingers raking through Baekhyun’s messy hair as he tries his best to not let his moans out.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun responds and licks the heavy balls, filled with cum. “I'm thirsty for some fresh cum.”

In the next moment, Baekhyun shoves half of the cock into his mouth carelessly. He coughs almost immediately when the head touches the back of his throat as the man pushes his cock further his throat. _This guy is huge_ , Baekhyun thinks to himself. It takes a while for Baekhyun’s mouth to adjust around the huge cock, drool spilling from the corner of his lips but strangely enough, he _loves_ it.

He loves how wasted he is at the moment. He loves how the images of Sehun slowly vanish from his mind as he bobs his head up and down, tasting the stranger and trying to fit the whole length into his tiny mouth. He loves how wrong this is but it feels so right at the same time. All these thoughts get jumbled up in his mind, but Baekhyun pushes them further away as he licks around the shaft, tongue pulling the foreskin back and forth just to tease the stranger even more.

“You’re so good at this,” the stranger grunts, body shuddering from all the pleasure Baekhyun is giving him. Baekhyun only hums in return, unable to speak when his mouth is stuffed with the large cock. The smaller man is so into pleasuring the man that he doesn’t even realize that he is leaking down there.

"Do you like it?" Baekhyun drunkenly asks the man, as he kisses the length. "How do you want me to treat your majestic cock? Tell me, king."

The stranger grunts in return as he snorts at the choice of wording. His chest heaves as he positions his cock better, making sure it's aligned with Baekhyun's mouth.

"You are so big," Baekhyun adds, leaving a peck on the head. "I wonder if it's gonna fit into my pussy."

 _"No,"_ the stranger replies in a heartbeat. "Whatever you're thinking, we are _not_ going to do _that_."

"Why? Are you straight?" Baekhyun asks. When silence greets him, Baekhyun sneers. _What a pussy_. "Really? Come on, don't disappoint me."

The stranger refuses to say anything else but he keeps his hands still in Baekhyun's hair, tugging it lightly.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Baekhyun asks again, still not satisfied with the lack of response from the guy.

"Listen. We are both drunk and we are not supposed to be doing _this_ in the first place."

"You must be fun at parties. Who the hell cares about that?" Baekhyun snorts and dives down again to swirl his tongue a little bit more aggressively, causing the stranger to pant.

It doesn't take long until thick cum finally spills from the stranger's cock, spurt after spurt, and Baekhyun drinks it all. He can feel the stranger struggle to push his head away, but Baekhyun tightens his hold around the man's slim thighs and swallows the cum appreciatively. The stranger's warm cock turns flaccid on his tongue. The moment Baekhyun lets go, he smiles as he licks his lips, eyes still locked on the stranger's face.

"You are really huge," Baekhyun repeats, smiling adorably as he pecks the wet head covered with his own drool and the stranger’s cum. A sense of pride fills his heart and Baekhyun grins in triumph knowing that he is the cause of the man’s heavy breaths and grunts. "And delicious, too."

Baekhyun doesn't get a chance to wrap his fingers around the leaking shaft to stroke the stranger again when he is suddenly lifted up and forced to stand up, his back hitting against the wall.

"Fine, you just challenged me, didn't you?" the man whispers under his breath, face too close to Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun only chuckles in return, amused at how the stranger's demeanor changes in a blink of an eye. Funny how a simple sentence can affect a person's mind.

"Your life would be boring without a little bit of fun. Just chill, have some fun. Nothing will happen if you have sex with me. Well… unless one of us is married or has STDs," Baekhyun says mindlessly, and when realization dawns upon him, that is when he lets out a dramatic gasp and covers his mouth. "Hold on. Don't tell me you have STDs?"

"You're impossible." The man sighs, pulls Baekhyun by the waist and kisses him again, making Baekhyun laugh a little.

In the next moment, Baekhyun finds himself grinding their hips together unknowingly, feeling the sensation building up inside him as the man presses close and kisses Baekhyun’s still cum-covered lips. It leaves Baekhyun with no choice but to whine in _want_ , frustratingly, because the stranger wouldn’t stop teasing him with his tongue and lips and hands that roam all over his face and body and Baekhyun just wants to be ruined _now_.

It catches Baekhyun by surprise when the man pushes one knee in between Baekhyun’s thighs without a warning and presses hard against Baekhyun’s hard cock. The sudden act renders Baekhyun breathless, his moans filling the gaps between their faces. If there were other patrons in the toilet, they would’ve banged on the door and asked Baekhyun to _shut the hell up_ but he just can’t stop being loud when he is treated like a princess even in such a sad excuse of place.

"Ah, ah, hold on, _hmph_ —" Baekhyun's loud moans disappear when the stranger claims those lips again, shoving his tongue in Baekhyun's mouth to lick around the warm cavern hungrily. He feels the rough hands roaming underneath his shirt at the same time. The stranger’s knee keeps rubbing at his clothed erection, making Baekhyun throw his head back into the wall, high in pleasure.

Baekhyun pushes the stranger a bit before he gets rid of the shirt, revealing the outline of the stranger's six-pack abs. He coos at the beautiful sight, runs his hands all over the man's torso, and licks the nipples eagerly.

The man hisses, and holds Baekhyun still, stopping him from his maneuver. It only takes a few seconds before Baekhyun's thin shirt is finally ripped open, the poor top two buttons hanging pitifully by their threads and leaving the lower part of his neck exposed and ready to be devoured. Cold air hits Baekhyun’s skin and he shivers, feeling jolts of electricity crawling down his spine, but the stranger wordlessly pulls him into a tight and warm embrace to nip at the fair skin around his neck and Baekhyun feels sudden warmth engulfing him all at once.

His body jerks at the sensation, all rational thoughts leaving his mind at once when the stranger fondles his clothed and hard erection with fervent, making Baekhyun crave for _more_. He grabs the man's head and threads his fingers in the hair, tousling it as the man keeps sucking on his neck, certain it would leave bruised marks the next morning.

"Please. Just take me here. _Please_ ," Baekhyun begs breathlessly once the stranger's lips trace down to his hardened nipple. He has half the mind to push the man away and grab his huge erection to shove it into his empty pussy but he has to be patient. The man is taking so long to get straight into the real business and all this foreplay somehow seems pointless to him now.

Maybe he is just being an impatient and ungrateful brat. Baekhyun blames the alcohol in him because there is absolutely no reason he should be pissed off when the stranger does nothing but shower him with careful attention.

When the man releases Baekhyun’s nipple with a grunt, that is when Baekhyun’s eyes meet the stranger’s intense gaze, and a sudden sense of familiarity hits him at once. Baekhyun blinks his eyes a few times, trying to clear his sight but before he can even speak, the stranger immediately pulls his pants and briefs down, leaving him fully naked. Baekhyun’s gasp leaves his mouth, feeling too exposed in front of the man. But it seems fair to know that they are both naked in the toilet and it's already way too late to even feel embarrassed about this whole situation.

The man then kneels on the dirty floor and looks up at Baekhyun, ready to devour Baekhyun but Baekhyun’s mind is too hazy to prepare himself mentally when the man grabs his injured leg and puts it above the man's shoulder, and in the next moment, Baekhyun screams. He feels soft lips wrapped carefully around his leaking cock, begging to be sucked dry. The stranger bobs his head up and down with ease, probably _too_ used to sucking men’s cocks, and it turns Baekhyun on so bad because of how great it feels, making him shudder in pleasure.

“Ah, ah, ah, more, _more_ ,” Baekhyun cries, thighs quivering as the man keeps licking and sucking him and the only thing Baekhyun can think of at that moment is to cry for _more_. It feels so good. So _insanely_ good. Baekhyun shuts his eyes and inhales, mouth gaping as he steadies his breath. He finds himself grabbing the man’s hair and pulling it before forcing the man to swallow his dick further down the throat. The act is so sinful, it should’ve forced Baekhyun to stop if he were sober, but he is still very much high, too lost in this fantasy, too late to stop.

The stranger's teeth slightly graze the side of Baekhyun's cock, and even though it surprises Baekhyun, he appreciates the fact that the stranger is quick to lick around the same area a few times more and even smooch it, as if apologizing to him.

Baekhyun shuts his eyes close, feeling the way the pleasure keeps his vision blurry and mind hazy, but it's when a familiar face of someone with a dimple on his left cheek appears in his mind out of nowhere that has Baekhyun snapping his eyes open and covering his mouth.

_“Chanyeol—”_

His body stiffens and Baekhyun feels his muscles turning tense. A tear suddenly rolls down his cheek and Baekhyun doesn’t know why his heart is now clenching so hard when the name slipped out of his lips.

“Chanyeol?” the stranger repeats Baekhyun’s word, looking up at him in confusion. Baekhyun doesn’t even realize that the man is no longer sucking him, his cock hanging just a few centimeters away from the stranger's mouth, still leaking.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what happens or how it happens, but strangely enough, he faintly remembers Chanyeol’s smiling face playing in his mind repeatedly. And then the next thing he knows, he hears someone calling his name as the world around him turns black.

* * *

When Baekhyun flutters his eyes open, he is surprised to wake up to unfamiliar surroundings. The room is much bigger than his own room. The blue bed sheet is not his. And a half-naked man standing by the door frame with a bright smile on his face is certainly someone he least expected. He immediately jolts awake and pulls the blankets up to his chest with confusion evident on his face.

“C-Chanyeol?!”

“You’re awake,” Chanyeol says and smiles. “Good morning.”

“I…” The words hang on Baekhyun's tongue. “W-Why am I here?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer immediately. Baekhyun grows restless, not liking the way the silence envelops the distance between them. He is rendered speechless the more he tries to process what transpired last night. Unfortunately, nothing comes to his mind.

“You were drunk last night. I'm glad you still keep the card with you. Someone called me using a public number and told me about you so I gave them my address. So... here you are,” Chanyeol explains. When he steps forward with a tray of breakfast in his hand, Baekhyun scoots away to the other side of the bed. Chanyeol then puts the tray aside on the desk next to the bed and sits, the bed dipping around him. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Warmth fills Baekhyun’s heart upon hearing the words, but at the same time, guilt rushes through him as memory of last night replays in his mind.

“Shit,” Baekhyun curses under his breath once he recalls everything one by one. His head throbs so hard and a sigh unknowingly escapes from his lips. He doesn’t even notice the way Chanyeol is staring at him so intently until the taller man clears his throat. When Baekhyun looks at him, he immediately bows slightly. "Ah, I’m really sorry for troubling you. I really shouldn’t be here,” Baekhyun apologizes but the man before him doesn’t say anything else.

“You are not bothering me,” Chanyeol convinces Baekhyun with sincere, deep eyes. “But I had to change your shirt last night. And don’t worry. I didn’t do anything to you because it's already ruined. And I did notice some strange red marks around your neck, though. I guess someone was having fun last night. With _that_ bandaged foot,” Chanyeol adds with a smile and gestures at Baekhyun's injured ankle. Baekhyun immediately clutches the shirt he is wearing and hides his leg underneath the thick blankets, and when his cheeks burn red, the room echoes with Chanyeol’s light chuckles. "I won't tell Sehun."

_Sehun._

Baekhyun's throat feels dry upon hearing the name. It's going to be so difficult for him to fully move on, isn't it?

“T-Thank you,” Baekhyun says, sighing and tearing his gaze away from the taller man, embarrassed of the whole situation.

“You need to replenish your energy first,” Chanyeol says as he takes the tray from the desk and places it on top of Baekhyun’s lap carefully. “It’s hangover soup. It’s good for you.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun murmurs and stares at the warm soup with mixed feelings. Tears slowly well up behind his eyes as the images of Sehun return to his mind in a rush.

Then, everything breaks.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks worriedly. “Are you okay? Why are you crying? Don’t you like the soup?” When Baekhyun shakes his head, Chanyeol continues, “I’m a good cook, though. I don’t think it is that bad,” Chanyeol clarifies and chuckles, most probably trying to light up the awkward situation.

Baekhyun can only laugh awkwardly, cupping his face so that Chanyeol wouldn’t see his tears-stricken face in this broad daylight. This is so embarrassing. Why does he have to crumble in front of Chanyeol? What would Chanyeol think of him?

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what has gotten to me.”

“Hey, there’s no need to apologize to me. You can do whatever you want. Cry if you want to cry. Maybe you can hit me too if you want. Do you want to hit me? Would that make you feel better? I have a black belt in Taekwondo so my muscles have been trained to be hit,” Chanyeol says, offering his naked shoulder to Baekhyun. Baekhyun only chuckles in return and hits Chanyeol lightly, causing the taller man to pretend to scream. Baekhyun pretends not to notice the way his heartbeat skips a little when his fingers make contact with Chanyeol’s skin. And how Chanyeol's gaze lingers a little too long on his face.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun starts once he is no longer tearing up. “Can I… Can I stay here?”

Chanyeol looks at him with a questioning stare, and Baekhyun secretly hopes that he wouldn’t ask him about Sehun’s whereabouts. He doesn’t think he has the strength left in him to vent or spill the secret, even though he believes Chanyeol wouldn’t mind that. It takes him a while to respond, but when he does, a smile accompanies the nod of his head.

“I’ll clean the guest room for you,” Chanyeol whispers close to his face, petting his hair along the process. Baekhyun freezes in his spot, not expecting such an intimate act. He gulps down the nervousness and stares with wide eyes at the way Chanyeol's muscles ripple before the man stands up from the bed. “Eat. You’ll feel better soon.”

And with those words, Chanyeol leaves the room, leaving Baekhyun unexpectedly with a hard boner in his pants.

* * *

A week has passed, and Baekhyun could say that he is thankful that Chanyeol allowed him to stay here longer than he had intended.

They agreed to fall into a scheduled routine which includes Baekhyun cooking for breakfast before Chanyeol goes to work and Baekhyun to college, Chanyeol taking turns to cook for dinner for both when he gets home, and spending the night together talking literally about anything.

Baekhyun learns that Chanyeol has been a software engineer for almost six years, and while he is a busy man with booked schedules, he still ensures that he returns to the apartment to accompany Baekhyun for a few hours during dinner and before bedtime. Then, the rest of the quiet nights will usually be filled with him finishing his projects.

As much as Baekhyun feels bad for staying at Chanyeol’s house for free, the taller man keeps assuring him that he doesn’t have to worry about anything, and for that, Baekhyun is thankful he got to meet Chanyeol.

Baekhyun no longer thinks of Sehun, though, and surprisingly, the memories of spending years of loving Sehun vanish piece by piece from his mind, replaced with new memories shared with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun still hasn’t told Chanyeol the reason he is staying here, but the taller man probably knew this. Sehun’s friend circle is considerably small, so the news about Baekhyun breaking his engagement with Sehun has probably reached Chanyeol by now.

He wonders why the man hasn’t said anything to him yet.

It isn’t until one night that Baekhyun decides to tell Chanyeol everything. So, he gathers his courage to walk up to the man standing alone in the balcony past his bedtime, but an unwelcoming smell greets his nose. Baekhyun frowns hard and covers his nose with one finger, before he carefully taps Chanyeol’s back. The taller man flinches before he turns around, face turning pale.

“Oh, _shit_ —ah, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were there,” Chanyeol blabbers and immediately stands straight from where he was leaning against the metal railing. He immediately puts his hand behind him awkwardly but Baekhyun is fast enough to catch a glimpse of white smoke twirling around Chanyeol’s fingers before vanishing into the cold, thin air. His eyes immediately dart towards Chanyeol’s face but the man averts his gaze. Baekhyun can see panic settling in the taller man’s expression, and for a second there, an utter confusion hits Baekhyun. “W-Why are you still awake? It’s past midnight,” Chanyeol adds.

“I can’t sleep,” Baekhyun tells him, but he still stares at Chanyeol, whose lips are now forming into a thin line awkwardly. “Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, sure. Sure.” Chanyeol clears his throat and walks past Baekhyun, their shoulders slightly bumping into each other. “Let’s go inside. It’s cold out here.”

Baekhyun follows the taller man from behind without a word, watching the way Chanyeol’s shoulders tense. The silence is faintly thick once they are both seated, facing each other.

“Actually… there’s something I want to tell you,” Baekhyun starts, ignoring the hesitation that is slowly clawing inside him.

"Okay.”

Chanyeol waits with an anticipating stare, and Baekhyun doesn't know whether this is a good thing or not to tell Chanyeol what is in his mind.

"I broke up with Sehun."

Chanyeol raises one eyebrow at the sudden confession. Baekhyun bites the inside of his cheek.

Maybe Baekhyun is imagining things, but even in the darkness, he is certain he sees a small smile fleeting across Chanyeol's face.

"Oh.”

The short response somehow doesn’t seem genuine. Did Chanyeol already know?

"Remember the day when you found me drenched in the rain?"

Chanyeol's mouth gapes slightly, eyes growing wider when he seemingly tries to recall the incident when they first met each other that led Baekhyun to where he is now residing in Chanyeol's apartment.

"So that explains why you were bringing all of your belongings," Chanyeol says as realization dawns upon him. "I _knew_ something was off."

Baekhyun chuckles. Chanyeol just stares at him.

"I just… I ran away. I couldn't bear living with a cheater like him."

"Sehun cheated on you?" Chanyeol's surprised voice breaks Baekhyun's trance. He suddenly sits up straight and rubs the bridge of his nose, eyes narrowing and staring into a distance for a while. Chanyeol’s veins pop around his neck and Baekhyun bites his lip worriedly. He waits patiently for a reply until Chanyeol looks up at him again, wearing a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"N-No. It’s okay. We aren’t meant to be together anyway. I should’ve realized this sooner,” Baekhyun says in return, now feeling even guilty for dumping his problem to Chanyeol. It's already late and Chanyeol must have been tired. Why couldn't he choose a better time?

"Good riddance, though.”

Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers. “A-Are you mad?”

“Definitely not at you.”

Baekhyun doesn't say anything else after. He is glad that Chanyeol doesn't judge him even after knowing the truth. When Chanyeol asks for more, that is when Baekhyun breaks down. The taller man only listens intently to every single word Baekhyun utters, eyes never leaving Baekhyun's face.

For once, Baekhyun finally feels a heavy weight has been lifted off his chest once he lets out everything. For once, he tastes freedom. One that he has been craving for ever since he found that Sehun has been cheating on him but he couldn't find the way out because he was blinded by love.

The silence is blaring next. Chanyeol stands and takes a seat next to Baekhyun, taking Baekhyun's hand in his. Baekhyun searches for something in Chanyeol's eyes, but he only finds something akin to adoration.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Baekhyun. And I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me everything, knowing how much this has affected you," Chanyeol says after a while, offering him a warm smile.

Truthfully, Baekhyun is thankful that he found Chanyeol. God knows what would happen if he ends up alone now with no one to rely on. Even though he knows he is bothering Chanyeol with his personal problems, the man has made it clear a few times that he is more than willing to help Baekhyun if he ever needs anything.

"Thank you, Chanyeol. I… I understand if you feel uncomfortable having me around here anymore. I don't want Sehun to find out that I've been hiding here," Baekhyun says, letting out a heavy sigh. "He keeps calling me. And I don't know how to tell him to stop."

"Let him find out about this," Chanyeol says, his gaze remaining sharp. "If he finds out that you've been living with me, that's even better. If he comes here, let me know. Okay? I'll take care of him."

Baekhyun's heart swells and he fights the urge to hug Chanyeol at that moment. He resorts to saying the most decent thing he could think of. "Thank you. For everything."

"As long as I'm here, there's nothing you have to worry about."

That should soothe Baekhyun's heart. But he doesn't know why his heart beats even faster under Chanyeol's scrutinizing gaze as time ticks by.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun pauses. He looks down, avoiding Chanyeol's gaze. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay your kindness."

"You don't have to."

Baekhyun doesn't know what happens in the next second, but it's as if the silence around them becomes deafening and drags him into an endless abyss. When Baekhyun is pulled back to reality, Chanyeol's soft lips suddenly land on his lips; the act so sudden that it makes Baekhyun pull away almost immediately, eyes widening.

"Chanyeol! What are you—"

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol apologizes, voice low and it makes Baekhyun's heart twist in the weirdest way when the taller inches away from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, I mean…" Baekhyun pauses and bites his lip. "W-Why?"

Chanyeol takes forever to answer and Baekhyun sighs, growing restless. What just happened?

"I know it seems like I'm taking advantage of your situation at the moment. But… I can't help it," Chanyeol says. "I can't help falling in love with you even more."

Baekhyun's breath hitches. "What?"

_What is going on?_

"Remember about the crush I once told you about at the clinic?"

It takes Baekhyun a while to process everything until he recalls the exact moment. Then everything just makes sense. How Chanyeol always steals quick glances at him during the whole week they have been staying together and how Baekhyun always has to pretend he doesn't understand those signs.

"So it was me all this time?"

"It has always been you."

"But…" Baekhyun bites the inside of his cheek. "...but why me? We didn't even know each other that closely."

"I wish I knew the answer to it," Chanyeol says, chuckling.

"Chanyeol—"

"Listen, Baekhyun. I don't expect you to reciprocate my feelings. It's understandable if you end up hating me for what I just did. But my feelings will still remain the same for you."

Baekhyun takes a sharp breath and exhales broken gasps. "Chanyeol… I'm sorry. I like you. I really do," he replies after a while of staying silent, but it seems like the other can expect what Baekhyun is going to say, and Chanyeol's lips immediately pull into a lopsided grin when Baekhyun continues with a, "But I don't like you _that_ way."

It shouldn't hurt Baekhyun because he doesn't feel this way with Chanyeol. So, why does his throat clench tightly upon him uttering those words?

"I know." Chanyeol smiles. "I did say you don't have to return my feelings, didn't I? You don't have to feel sorry."

Chanyeol seems okay with this. Baekhyun should have felt the same way too. So why does he suddenly regret everything he said to Chanyeol? What is this unknown feeling that keeps bugging his heart?

"Chanyeol—"

"Sleep," Chanyeol says. "It's past four. It’s already late for us. You must be tired, too.”

Chanyeol smiles and stands up before he disappears behind the corner of the living room.

Baekhyun on the other hand is left with his mind wandering, thinking about the sudden heavy feeling in his chest.

* * *

The day Baekhyun has been dreading for is here.

He doesn’t know how in the world Sehun managed to find him at Chanyeol’s apartment, but one thing he knows, he would be doomed if he opens the door. Chanyeol is not home and Baekhyun has half the mind to call him so that he can help talk Sehun out of this since it's impossible to fight Sehun alone. Going back to Sehun is like falling into a fiery pit. Going back to Sehun means all his effort will be gone to waste. He can't risk having his life ruined for the second time.

“Open up the door, Baekhyun,” Sehun’s voice comes over the intercom. “Don’t you miss your own fiancé?”

Baekhyun covers his ears with both hands, shutting his eyes tightly. “Go away, Sehun!”

“I know you have been missing me. Why don’t you come out now and talk to me first? I promise I wouldn’t do anything.”

“Just go!” Baekhyun yells at Sehun’s face displayed on the intercom. His throat burns with anger and he despises this horrible feeling. “Don’t come looking for me again. Just get the fuck away from me. I don’t want to see your face anymore.”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun calls his name again. "Come out now while I’m being nice. You don’t wanna make this more difficult for us,” Sehun says and smiles at the intercom. Looking at Sehun's bright face only makes his gut twist uncomfortably.

“ _You_ are the one who makes this thing worse. There’s nothing else left for us, Sehun. I don’t need to talk to you and I don’t want to talk to you,” Baekhyun says, voice cracking. “Go. Just go.”

The intercom stays silent for a few moments, and Baekhyun wonders if Sehun is still there, waiting. He musters up the courage to peek through the peephole, but flinches away when a sudden loud thud on the door surprises out of nowhere.

“Open the fucking door!” Sehun screams from the outside, banging the door repeatedly. "Open the door or you'll regret it."

"Just go. I don't want anything to do with you anymore," Baekhyun cries, leans against the door for support, and slides down when his legs can no longer support him. "Go—"

The incessant knocking on the door thunders in his ears, and Baekhyun cups his ears with his hands, hoping that the pain in his heart will dissipate.

His sight turns blurry, and it's when he feels a large hand supporting his body that Baekhyun thinks he can finally breathe again.

* * *

When Baekhyun flutters his eyes open, he sees Chanyeol sleeping right next to him, except that he is sitting on the cold floor. His head is so close to Baekhyun's reach that he instinctively holds out his hand to touch the black hair.

He doesn't know how he got here in this room in the first place, or what time it is right now, but Baekhyun senses an uncomfortable feeling settling in his gut and he immediately inspects the sleeping guy carefully.

And then he sees it.

Chanyeol's hand is covered with dry blood that made a messy stain on the clean bed sheet. Baekhyun frowns, eyes still fixed on the injured hand before he checks for the wound. It's not that deep, thankfully, but it still doesn't put his mind at ease.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun calls as he caresses Chanyeol's cheek with his fingers. "Chanyeol, wake up."

The taller man hums in response, voice guttural. The moment he has his eyes open, Baekhyun instantly attacks him with questions waiting to be answered.

"What happened? Why did you bleed? Did you hurt yourself?"

Chanyeol rubs his eyes, adjusting his sight to fight the onslaught of morning rays of sunlight hitting his face directly.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol asks him back confusingly.

"Answer me, Chanyeol."

"Are you okay?" the taller asks, still sleepy, but he still manages to change the subject. A smile makes its way on his lips, and the messy nest of his hair reminds Baekhyun so much of a toy poodle.

"Chanyeol, what happened?" Baekhyun returns the question with another question. If Chanyeol can be stubborn, so can he.

Chanyeol tilts his head and stares into Baekhyun's eyes. Something about that stare has Baekhyun wondering if Chanyeol truly sees him more than a friend.

"Baekhyun, do you still remember about our conversation that night?" Chanyeol starts.

There. It's as if Chanyeol could listen to his thoughts and a part of Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol could read what is in his mind.

"Yeah." He gives in and only nods in return.

"I was serious about it, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun knows where this conversation is heading but he pretends not to understand.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit?" Baekhyun asks, ignoring Chanyeol's words. Chanyeol’s jaw clenches and his face turns gloomy. Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t see it.

"It's in my bedroom."

"I'll go get it," Baekhyun says and rushes out of the bedroom. Somehow, the room feels hot whenever Chanyeol is there with him and he feels like he can finally breathe when they are not close to each other.

It only takes a few minutes for him to return with a basin of water, a clean towel, and a first aid kit in his hands. Silence envelops the space as Baekhyun holds Chanyeol's injured hand and cleans around the knuckles with the clean towel. Chanyeol doesn't say anything, but Baekhyun can feel the man’s gaze burning on his face.

"This is gonna hurt a little," Baekhyun reminds Chanyeol as he dabs the wounded area with an antiseptic. Chanyeol winces at the pain, causing Baekhyun to halt in his movement. But when Chanyeol urges him to continue, Baekhyun silently wraps the bandage around Chanyeol's hand gently, gaze flicking up a few times to study his reaction.

"What happened?" Baekhyun tries again, this time, voice softer. There is a hint of worry laced between the syllables and he hopes Chanyeol notices it. Maybe the man does, because his expression immediately softens.

Once Baekhyun is done, he immediately stands up to leave the room. "I'm going to wash up and prepare for breakfast first. I'll change the bandage in a few hours."

Before he even gets to step away, he is stopped when Chanyeol grabs his arm. "I really meant what I said that night, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol, let's not talk about this now."

"I met Sehun yesterday."

Baekhyun gets a little confused at the sudden mention of his fiance's name from Chanyeol's mouth. But when he registers everything: how Sehun came to this apartment and how he begged Baekhyun to listen to him, Baekhyun finally lets out a surprised gasp.

"Y-You saw him?"

"Someone needs to stop him from bothering you anymore," Chanyeol says casually. "I'm glad he came here on his own. So I did what I had to do."

"You…" Baekhyun is at a loss for words. His stare falls on Chanyeol's bandaged hand before he looks up again. "Don't tell me you beat him..."

Chanyeol clenches his jaw. "I did. But only after he beat me."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun's brows furrow. "I didn't mean to make you involved in this mess."

"Don't be sorry, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says. He holds his gaze on Baekhyun a little longer this time. "But I already let him know not to mess with what's mine."

"Chanyeol—"

"I really like you, Baekhyun. I mean it. And I understand that you're still trying to move on and forget your past. I know how it feels to let my heart be broken. But I want to heal yours faster. I don't want you to suffer any longer so _please_. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I am not like Sehun at all. I am not a cheater like him," Chanyeol says and takes a breath in between. "Because once I love someone, I don't know how to stop. And that person happens to be you. I'm sorry."

Baekhyun doesn't need any more explanation because before they both know it, he already dives into Chanyeol's embrace to kiss him. Chanyeol's eyes widen in surprise but he doesn't pull away. Instead, he kisses Baekhyun back with the same amount of longing and desperation in each touch of the lips.

"Baekhyun—"

"I'm sorry for everything," Baekhyun says with regret evident in his voice. Upon hearing this, Chanyeol quickly pulls Baekhyun into another burning kiss.

"Hey, look at me," Chanyeol says as he wipes the lone tear at the corner of Baekhyun's eye. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just—" There is a long pause and Baekhyun shakes his head. "I guess I'm just too overwhelmed."

Chanyeol's fingers curl around Baekhyun's chin. "Is this a yes then?"

Baekhyun lets out a chuckle. "Why did you think I kissed you out of nowhere?"

"I don't know," Chanyeol says. "Probably because my lips are too irresistible?"

Shaking his head, Baekhyun chuckles and hits Chanyeol's chest softly but the taller is fast enough to grab his hand and hold it still against his chest. Baekhyun takes a deep breath when the taller finally closes the gap between them once he sits next to Baekhyun on the bed.

Chanyeol's finger traces down the slope of Baekhyun's button nose to where the mole above his lips rests, before it flutters just above the bow of his lips and stops. Baekhyun waits, long, deep breath held in his lungs as he shuts his eyes close.

"Can I kiss your lips again?"

Baekhyun's ears perk up and he instantly opens his eyes, amused. "You didn't ask me for permission when we first kissed that night."

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol says. "You were just so beautiful that night. I couldn't help it."

"What about now?" Baekhyun wills himself to ask. As much as he feels weird to finally open up to Chanyeol and be vulnerable, he still thinks it wouldn't hurt to give himself a chance.

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asks him back.

"I mean… don't I look beautiful now— _hmph_ —"

In just a passing second, Chanyeol crushes their lips together into another searing kiss and grabs Baekhyun's tiny waist to pull him closer so that they are chest to chest, heartbeats meeting halfway. Baekhyun responds to the kiss by tilting his head to the side slightly so that Chanyeol can taste him better, so that Chanyeol can claim those lips for as long as he desires. They part for air, breaths heavy before Chanyeol's lips land on his again, this time, with a subtle hint of softness apparent in the way he moves those lips.

It feels good to know how great Chanyeol can make him feel just by kissing.

“You’re always beautiful to me.”

"You taste like cigarettes," Baekhyun whispers, tongue darting out to lick his lips slightly. When Chanyeol stares at him questioningly, that is when he stutters, "I-I'm sorry that was so sudden."

"It's okay. I should be the one to apologize. I know how much you hate smokers…" Chanyeol trails off. "But I've been trying my best to stop smoking for you. I hope you'll give me some time."

Baekhyun's smile appears as he searches for something akin to sincerity in Chanyeol's eyes. "I already knew you smoke, Chanyeol. I saw you smoking on the balcony. Plus, when we kissed that night, I could taste the cigarette on your tongue."

"Do you not like it?"

"It's not a matter of me liking it or not. It's just that I'm already used to—"

Baekhyun halts before he can even finish the sentence. Guilt washes over him when their gazes meet, and Chanyeol catches the way he gasps.

"Yes?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm sorry. Just ignore me."

"No, it's okay. You can tell me," Chanyeol coaxes him into telling the truth. Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers, hesitating.

"It's Sehun," Baekhyun says, sighing and lowering his head. "He's a smoker, too. A heavy one at that. So I'm already used to it." Chanyeol doesn't give any response, and that alone is enough to make Baekhyun feel bad for even bringing up Sehun's name. "I'm sorry, Chanyeol. I shouldn't have mentioned his name."

"I'll stop smoking. I'll just make sure you wouldn't even remember what it tastes like. I don't want you to be reminded of him every time we kiss."

"Chanyeol, it's not—"

"I know you didn't mean anything bad, baby. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Did you…" Baekhyun pauses. "Did you just call me baby?"

Chanyeol hums. "Why? Do you not like it?"

"No, it's not that," Baekhyun says, clearing his throat. He doesn't realize that he is already leaning close to Chanyeol to rest his head against the taller's chest. Chanyeol wastes no time to envelop him in the cage of his arms. "I like it… a lot."

"I'll call you baby every single second if that's what you want."

"That's a little too exaggerating," Baekhyun replies and lets out a hearty laugh. "I don't wanna be that annoying boyfriend."

"Oh, so we're a _thing_ now. Don't you think it's a little fast?" Chanyeol teases him as he cups Baekhyun's jaw so that Baekhyun has his eyes locked on his face.

"Why? Do you not want to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course, I do. Baby, who in the world would be so blind and stupid to not want you their boyfriend?"

Baekhyun chuckles in return. "Thank you."

"But still, I'll try my best to stop smoking. That's my New Year resolution," Chanyeol says with a smile decorating his bright face.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun pouts. "New Years was a week ago."

The taller man bursts into a fit of laughter and pulls Baekhyun in his arms again. Baekhyun smiles at this, and while a part of him feels bad for having asked Chanyeol to change his habit whether intentionally or unintentionally, there is still another part of him that is thankful. At least Chanyeol is willing to give up on something, knowing how hard it is to break an old habit.

"You can take your time, okay? I don't want you to force yourself," Baekhyun reminds him and looks up into Chanyeol's eyes. Chanyeol doesn't say anything. He only leans forward to stare at the soft features of Baekhyun's face; the smaller becomes shy under that scrutinizing stare. Somewhere in between the hushed whispers and the soft thumps of their heartbeats, Baekhyun finds himself being stared at with loving eyes.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"I love your eyes," Chanyeol says out of nowhere. Before Baekhyun can manage a reply, the taller immediately plants kisses on both of his eyelids. "And your eyelashes. How can they be so pretty?"

Baekhyun's cheeks grow warm as he hits Chanyeol's chest playfully. "Now you're exaggerating. My eyelashes aren't long."

"Okay, fine. I may be exaggerating. But that still doesn't change the fact that everything about you is beautiful in my eyes. Now let me see what else I love about you hmm—" Chanyeol says, smiling. He then cups Baekhyun's face in both of his hands and stares long enough to make Baekhyun blush in red. "Look at this cute nose." A peck just above the nose. "I could bite this adorable nose all day long if I want to. And your cheeks, too—" A long smooch on the apples of Baekhyun's cheeks which are now tinted in pink. "And your lips—"

"How about my lips?"

"Well... first of all, your mouth looks rectangular to me every time you smile."

"Rectangular?" Baekhyun widens his eyes in disbelief before he pouts.

"It's a cute rectangular." Chanyeol chuckles. When Baekhyun shoots a glare, that is when the taller bursts into a fit of laughter that resonates in the bedroom.

"You're making fun of me for my smile," Baekhyun says, pouting.

“I’m not making fun of it,” Chanyeol blurts. “I adore everything about you so much.”

"And I think I might adore you, too."

There is a gasp coming from Chanyeol. "Don't lie to me."

"I don't," Baekhyun cuts him off quickly. "When we first met, I think it was your dimple that caught my eyes first."

"What else do you like about me?"

"I don't know. I still have to figure it out."

"Wanna figure it out together now?"

Baekhyun gulps at the unexpected response. The low rumble of Chanyeol’s voice is enough to make Baekhyun’s breath hitch. He shrinks back from the taller man, feeling the goosebumps peek on his skin. He knows Chanyeol _wants_ him. Undeniably, Baekhyun wants him, too, now that he has laid his heart open for the man before him. Truthfully, Chanyeol has been hinting at him for days but Baekhyun pretended he didn’t see those signs. There is something that he can’t quite explain about the idea of having sex with someone else that is not _Sehun_. He doesn’t know what scares him so much and it’s not like he is still a virgin. It's probably the thought of getting into another relationship that scares him. He has been hurt before, and he doesn't know if he can bear being broken twice.

But Chanyeol might have proved him wrong. Somehow, somewhere in Baekhyun's heart, he decides to let destiny do its own job.

After what seems like an eternity, Baekhyun looks up to see Chanyeol’s expecting eyes and he gulps down the nervousness. His throat tightens uneasily, as if choking him from the inside but the feeling is gone the moment Chanyeol caresses his arms, convincing him.

“Okay.”

The short answer draws a wide smile from Chanyeol and relief washes all over his expression. Baekhyun returns the smile back but he feels his skin crawl in anticipation when the taller man suddenly shifts on the bed, getting off the bed to put the first aid kit and the basin away. When he returns to Baekhyun’s side with the distance between them being only a few inches apart, Baekhyun feels even more smaller under Chanyeol’s sharp stare.

“I… I’m not sure if we should do this now,” Baekhyun stammers. There is something burning in Chanyeol’s eyes and Baekhyun knows it’s too late to back off now. His cheeks flush in red the more Chanyeol inches closer, closing the gap between them.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun says, still frozen in his spot. "Maybe it's because it's still way too early to have sex," he adds with an awkward laugh.

Chanyeol chuckles as he takes Baekhyun’s hand in his, his thumb rubbing circles on his palm to make him feel familiar to the touch. Baekhyun’s lips form into a thin line as he tries to smile at the taller man before him.

“It's okay. I don't want to rush everything as well.”

For some reason he wants to put all his trust in Chanyeol and let everything follow the flow. He thinks for a while, weighing the decisions in his mind before he nods with confidence.

"It's okay. I want _this_."

Chanyeol’s face instantly lights up with delight at the response. "You sure?"

"I'll trust you to make me feel good," Baekhyun says, casting a comforting smile. "Promise me you'll make me feel good?"

“You’re so pretty, did you know that?” Chanyeol whispers, his hot breath tickling Baekhyun’s ear.

“You’ve said this to me a thousand times already,” Baekhyun says, voice barely above a whisper as he pulls his gaze away. He can’t help the smile that appears on his face. Chanyeol really has a way with his words.

“Hmm… I see. Well, I’ll make sure that you listen to it another ten thousand times. Maybe more than that. Until you grow tired of me.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of you.” Baekhyun threads their fingers together. Chanyeol’s hand is warm against his. “We only really knew each other for one week. But you make me feel like I belong with you. Like I have a special place in your heart,” Baekhyun says, pressing his palm flat against Chanyeol’s chest. He can feel Chanyeol’s heartbeat pulses under the tip of his finger and Baekhyun counts the beats in his head.

At this, Chanyeol guides Baekhyun’s hand so that it rests comfortably on the taller’s cheek. Before Baekhyun can question his act, Chanyeol kisses his fingers, lips soft against his skin. “I've known and learnt about you for _years_ , Baekhyun. Of course you have a special place in my heart. I've had a crush on you for so long that everything feels like a dream to me now. Who would expect that you would end up in my arms like this?"

"Chanyeol—"

"How do I make you believe that I’m serious about this? About us?”

“I don’t know, Chanyeol. I’m just…” Baekhyun pauses and sighs. “I think I’m still stuck in the past. Maybe in the present, too. I… I don’t know why I feel scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Everything.”

“Everything?”

“Everything.”

“Including me?”

For a moment, Baekhyun holds his breath. Chanyeol has this deep, low registered voice that attracts Baekhyun in the weirdest way. It’s not the kind of deep that drowns him. It’s the kind that envelops him as a whole; like a warm embrace during a cold night. So, hearing that voice, so concerned and so close to his ear, Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to say no to the taller man. Instead, he chooses to stay silent and bring a finger to his mouth because it only feels right to not say anything. Before Baekhyun could even bite his nail, Chanyeol pulls the hand away and kisses it.

“You’re not gonna say anything to me?” Chanyeol asks again.

Baekhyun sighs. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings with words I don’t even mean to say. I'm still trying to process the idea that there is someone else loving me. It just… it feels surreal to me. Somehow.”

“You wouldn’t ever hurt my feelings, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says as he presses his body against Baekhyun’s lithe figure, wrapping an arm behind Baekhyun’s back to pull him closer. “Actually, never mind. You don’t have to say anything to me. But I want you to _show_ me what’s in your mind."

Baekhyun wonders what Chanyeol means by that. Chanyeol answers his question by pressing a kiss to the mole just above his lips before going down to leave fluttering kisses on his jaw and his neck, and Baekhyun finally understands why. His body stiffens, the feeling of having Chanyeol appreciating every part of his body is still foreign to him that it makes Baekhyun question his worth for a moment.

"I want you to let your body tell you how much it wants me. How much it wants us to be together," Chanyeol whispers. "This is only the start of our relationship. So, we'll take it slow, hmm? Next time, I want you to teach your heart to love me the same way I love you."

"Chanyeol, I don't know what to say," Baekhyun says. He is on the verge of tearing up again. At this point, Chanyeol would start to think that he is a crybaby and he doesn't want to be annoying in Chanyeol's eyes.

"It's okay, baby. We'll take things slow."

Baekhyun nods. "Okay."

“You need to relax,” Chanyeol reminds him. “You're too tense. Take a deep breath, okay? Trust me on this.”

So, Baekhyun listens to him and lets Chanyeol place his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders before he gets pushed to lay down on the bed. He closes his eyes, feeling the way Chanyeol’s lips brush slightly over the sensitive parts of his skin, especially around his neck. Baekhyun flinches a little, getting ticklish, and Chanyeol only chuckles in return.

“You’re ticklish there.”

Baekhyun hums and squirms a little. “Y-Yes. A little.”

“Where else are you ticklish?” Chanyeol asks and looks at him in the eye. There is a hint of playfulness in his voice and Baekhyun thinks he knows what Chanyeol is up to. The taller man then hikes Baekhyun’s shirt up, exposing his milky skin before he presses a finger in the middle of his chest. “Here?”

Baekhyun bites his lip, not trusting himself to speak. Chanyeol’s finger then jumps from the middle of his chest to his right nipple before he flicks the bud hard, causing Baekhyun’s body to jerk in response. The smaller stifles his moans and throws his head to the side, his hand gripping tightly around the bed sheet.

“So, you’re ticklish here, too,” Chanyeol says and smiles to himself. “Sensitive baby. Where else are you sensitive?” he repeats the question. When Chanyeol receives no answer in return, that is when his thumb brushes Baekhyun’s nipple once more, eliciting a gasp from the smaller.

“Ah, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun breathes. Chanyeol hums before he pinches the nipple between his fingers. Baekhyun whimpers hard, mind too cloudy to even register what is going on. Somewhere in between his shaky breaths, he hears Chanyeol chuckle lightly.

“You haven’t answered my question yet. I still need to know your other sensitive spots,” Chanyeol teases, flicking and pinching the sensitive nipple even harder, causing Baekhyun to whimper his name wantonly. Baekhyun only hopes that the walls to this room are thick enough to drown his sounds, because he doesn't think he can stop himself from loving the way Chanyeol makes him feel good about himself. They have barely started but Baekhyun's insides are already screaming for more, silently looking forward to what Chanyeol has up his sleeves.

“Ah, I… I don’t know," Baekhyun answers with shaky breath.

“Well then.” Chanyeol leans in close to whisper, “Do you want to find out?”

There is literally no way to back out now.

“Y-Yes.” Baekhyun finally gives in. From the corner of his eye, he can see Chanyeol’s lips tugging into a wide smile, the cute dimple making its appearance again. Chanyeol then cups Baekhyun’s cheeks and kisses him hard, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. It only takes a few moments until Baekhyun feels rough hands running over his body; his shirt has been thrown somewhere in the room and Baekhyun has no choice but to sigh in pleasure, loving the feeling Chanyeol’s warmth spreads across his skin.

“You’re so beautiful. So, _so_ , beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers, sucks the spots on Baekhyun’s skin into his warm mouth, and leaves kisses on every inch of the skin his lips can reach. Baekhyun bites his lower lip and sighs, body rigid but Chanyeol’s hands come up and massage the muscles around his shoulders, as if he’s asking him to stay relaxed.

It isn’t until Baekhyun finds himself high in pleasure, too lost in his thoughts that he finally shoots his eyes open when he feels Chanyeol’s hands tugging his pants off, leaving him only in his briefs.

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun stutters the moment he gets up to look at Chanyeol clearly. “W-What are you doing?”

“We’re going to play a game now.”

“A game?”

The wide grin on Chanyeol's face makes Baekhyun fill his head with more unanswered questions. It isn't until Chanyeol replies with a cheeky smile that Baekhyun understands the meaning behind his words.

“Finding Baekhyun’s sensitive spots."

At this, Baekhyun turns speechless. He holds his breath in and waits in anticipation. He doesn’t know what to expect when Chanyeol purposely brushes his fingers over his clothed erection, and the action immediately makes his cock stir alive. Embarrassed, Baekhyun covers his reddened face with both hands, avoiding Chanyeol’s burning stare because everything suddenly feels too much for him to take in.

Chanyeol’s fingers still roam around his groin, playfully skittering above the clothed erection before he pulls the briefs to the side slightly so that only the side of Baekhyun’s cock is exposed for Chanyeol’s eyes to feast on. Baekhyun’s toes immediately curl up and his stomach clenches hard. When Chanyeol finally presses a thumb against the bulge, that is when Baekhyun shudders, a reflex from being too sensitive. Chanyeol smiles in triumph.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what happens next, but one thing he knows is that Chanyeol is careful with his touches when he finally gets rid of the briefs, leaving Baekhyun finally fully exposed, splayed naked on the bed. As much as Baekhyun feels too awkward being the only one naked in the room, he is glad that Chanyeol is quick to grab his arm to pull him up and kiss him on the lips. Baekhyun’s body is now wrapped in Chanyeol’s arms, skin to skin.

Being in Chanyeol’s embrace strangely reminds him of _home_ he never had in the first place.

The amount of consideration Chanyeol puts into making him feel comfortable and craved for is enough to make Baekhyun believe that maybe he is finally making the right choice.

“Chanyeol.”

"Hmm?"

“Can you suck me?”

The sudden request makes Baekhyun want to bury himself deep underneath the ground, never getting out of it because of how embarrassed he is for asking so much from Chanyeol.

"Do you want me to?”

Baekhyun nods. “Can you make me feel good? I just want to forget everything. I want to forget _him_."

"You wouldn't even remember his name by the time I pummel inside you, pumpkin."

With those words, Chanyeol instantly dives down straight to Baekhyun's cock, leaving no room for the smaller to react fast to his response. Baekhyun pulls his knees closer, locking Chanyeol’s head in between his thighs. Before Baekhyun can even say anything else, he lets out a loud moan, surprised when Chanyeol’s tongue darts out to lick around the head.

“C-Chanyeol, ahh, not so sudden,” Baekhyun begs, tugging Chanyeol’s hair harder when the taller’s cheeks hollow, his lips now wrapping perfectly around the length. Chanyeol's hands are large enough to cover Baekhyun's cock, and the thought of it makes him shudder. Chanyeol's tongue laps around the head a few more times, enough to push him into oblivion. Chanyeol doesn’t forget to give the same amount of attention to the balls, too, loaded with cum that Baekhyun knows would spurt out anytime soon judging by how good Chanyeol is giving him head.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screams his name again when he feels his stomach clenching.

“Why? Do you like it?” Chanyeol asks, feigning innocence before dipping his tongue into the slit and making sure he applies some pressure with the intention to make Baekhyun scream for his name again. Baekhyun flinches and yelps at the sudden sensation. He is loving this way _too_ much. “You’re sensitive here too, huh?” Chanyeol chuckles and pecks the sensitive head, before he licks the foreskin, covering it with more of his saliva.

The question renders Baekhyun speechless. Chanyeol doesn’t wait for him to give an answer when he continuously swirls his tongue around the head before lapping the length up and down hungrily. Spit trickles down Baekhyun’s hard cock, and he is this close to crying his heart out, seeing how ruined he is at the moment.

“Ah, there, ah, yes, _yes_ …” Baekhyun whimpers, closing his eyes when he feels Chanyeol’s mouth going up and down his growing erection.

"You taste so good, pumpkin," Chanyeol praises him in the moments between. Baekhyun doesn't know how else to respond. His ears are probably in the darkest shade of pink now, but he is glad Chanyeol can't see it because he is too busy pleasuring him down there.

The slurping sound reverberates in the room, turning Baekhyun even more because it makes him believe that he really tastes good to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is still bobbing his head up and down, and while his bangs mostly cover his face, he still looks insanely hot from where Baekhyun is lying on his bed, and even more so when his mouth is stuffed with Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun doesn’t know when Chanyeol got rid of his shirt, because the man is now topless, flaunting his abs for Baekhyun to admire. The curves and edges of his biceps, of the rippling muscles in his back he has gotten probably from months of exercising—everything makes Chanyeol look even more powerful. It makes Baekhyun feel so small and so weak under Chanyeol's touches but at least he knows he is being taken care of and that is all that matters.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls his name after a while. His grip around Chanyeol’s hair tightens, pulling him closer to his groin so that he can bury his cock deeper down the taller man's throat. “I-I think I’m gonna cum.”

When Chanyeol releases the dick with a loud pop, he smiles. “Cum in my mouth.”

“W-What?” Baekhyun asks, eyes wide. “I can’t do that. Chanyeol, I don’t want your mouth to be dirty.”

“Do it," Chanyeol says. "Or I wouldn’t let you cum.”

Baekhyun instantly presses his lips together upon hearing the stern voice. It sounds like a threat, but Baekhyun knows Chanyeol only does this to make him listen to him.

Chanyeol's fingers vigorously rub the length. Precum already spills from Baekhyun's sensitive head, but Chanyeol gladly slurps it, sucks him off and tastes him like he is Chanyeol's first meal that day.

Before Baekhyun knows it, he feels himself releasing straight into Chanyeol's warm mouth and he shudders in pleasure. His toes curl up in response as he releases shot after shot, until all the cum is milked out of his cock. When he is done spurting out his load, Chanyeol lets him go and wipes the corner of his lips, grinning.

That is when Baekhyun immediately claims Chanyeol’s mouth, tasting the cum-covered lips. Baekhyun takes the initiative to lick Chanyeol's lips clean, making sure he doesn't leave any area forgotten.

"Do you like how you taste?" Chanyeol asks him in a teasing tone.

"I don't," Baekhyun responses with a chuckle. "But I bet you taste better than me."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I don't know for sure until you let me taste yours."

"Next time. We still have some other time to get to know each other," Chanyeol says as he fondles Baekhyun's cock. It doesn't take long until his cock grows hard again—not that it went limp in the first place—and Baekhyun reacts to the touch and grips around Chanyeol's shoulders tightly. "But right now, I wanna learn more about you, hmm?"

Baekhyun nods in response and lets Chanyeol crash his lips onto his once more, and in the next moment, Chanyeol says something that has Baekhyun furrowing his brows in confusion.

“I need you to close your eyes. Can you do that for me?”

“Why?”

He locks his gaze with Chanyeol’s, but when he realizes that Chanyeol is leaning in even closer to whisper something to him, Baekhyun blinks his eyes rapidly and holds in his breath.

“I have a surprise for you. But I need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

Trust. It's a simple word that holds a heavy meaning, and Baekhyun doesn't know if he should fully trust Chanyeol on this. But he knows he should trust Chanyeol, if that is what it takes for them to take a step forward in this relationship. Baekhyun nods in agreement, even though he feels hesitation crawling within him. So, he closes his eyes and waits in anticipation.

Chanyeol lays him down on the bed and it only takes a few seconds until he hears a rustling. The next second Baekhyun knows, he flinches in surprise when he feels a soft fabric wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

“Chanyeol, what are you—”

“Listen to what I say, okay? I need you to relax. Trust me on this,” he whispers in his ear, and Baekhyun feels shivers running down his spine.

"Is this okay?" Baekhyun asks, although his voice cracks embarrassingly in front of the taller man. Chanyeol only chuckles in return, and Baekhyun thinks his cheeks grow redder with each passing second. With a timid voice, he decides to ask more, "I mean… do I really have to do nothing?"

"Do you trust me or not?" He hears Chanyeol ask again. The tone in the taller man’s voice is stern this time around, enough to make Baekhyun curl away. “I can’t do this if you don’t put your trust in me,” Chanyeol reminds him.

"I do," Baekhyun answers without missing a beat. "I _do_ ," he repeats, this time, full of confidence. He decides to put his trust on Chanyeol. He knows Chanyeol will take care of him.

"Good. Now I just need you to relax, okay? I'll take care of everything else."

Baekhyun nods in return and waits as his heart thumps loudly in his chest, feeling like it’s threatening to break through its cage. His grip around the sheets tightens, palms all sweaty as he anticipates Chanyeol’s next move.

Seconds pass, but only silence fills in. Curiosity grows within Baekhyun, and he gets restless, wondering what is taking Chanyeol so long to do _something_ to him.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun calls out hesitantly, hoping for a reply. There is no answer and confusion hits him. He is about to get rid of the blindfold when a hand suddenly pins his own hands on the mattress, the grip tightening around his wrists. "Chanyeol, what are you—hmph!"

His words are cut off when he feels plump lips crashing onto his, wet and tender. The kiss is harsh, catching him off guard but he still reciprocates it, appreciating the fact that Chanyeol's hands are now slowly sliding up his face and caressing the cheeks before moving to his nape.

"Hmph… ah…" Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol licks around his earlobe, tickling him. He brings his hands up and feels around to cup Chanyeol's face, but a single hand swats his hands away and Baekhyun retreats.

"Don’t move. Hands over your head. Now."

The sudden order makes Baekhyun shudder and he immediately complies without a word. He brings his hands over his head as he was told so, albeit a little awkwardly and feeling exposed, and waits for something to happen next. He doesn't know what to expect of Chanyeol. And as much as Baekhyun wants to get rid of the blindfold, he knows he should trust Chanyeol on this.

A soft gasp leaves his lips when he feels something wet twirling around one of his nipples. His nipples immediately perk up, slightly ticklish and sensitive to the touch. Baekhyun brings a hand to cup his own mouth, but Chanyeol is fast to swat his hand away and pin it down again on the mattress, his tongue still running around Baekhyun's nipple persistently. The growing pleasure sends shivers down Baekhyun's spine and he wiggles in his spot, unable to do anything because Chanyeol's grip remains strong around his wrist, rendering his whole body weak.

When Chanyeol bites around his nipple lightly as his other hand kneads Baekhyun’s other nearly neglected nipple, giving the pink bud the same amount of attention, that is when Baekhyun loses it. His senses heighten and he becomes even more sensitive now that he can't expect Chanyeol's next move. It only takes Baekhyun another few seconds to cry out in pleasure the more Chanyeol licks his nipple, his breath heavy as he struggles to keep his scream muffled.

Chanyeol releases the nipple with a loud pop, the sound is so obscene and it turns Baekhyun on even more, he feels Chanyeol switching to his other nipple, biting and licking aggressively. Baekhyun's hips jerk forward each time Chanyeol dives down to give it playful licks, all thoughts get thrown out the window as both of his nipples get abused alternately.

"Ah, ah... Chanyeol. Chanyeol," Baekhyun whimpers. He is lost in this fantasy, absolutely loving the way Chanyeol keeps pleasuring him with his tongue alone.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol's voice is low, but it is enough to bring him back to reality. "You’re too loud, pumpkin,” he says, and a low chuckle follows behind.

"But ah… but your tongue..." Baekhyun struggles to speak, breath pumped out of his lungs but he needs to let Chanyeol know how good it feels. "It's… it’s so good.”

"Do you like it? It feels even better now, doesn't it?" Chanyeol whispers in his ear. "Want me to do suck your cock again? How about I eat you out this time?"

Baekhyun bites his lower lip and nods. He whimpers when Chanyeol teases him with his teeth, grazing it around his wet bud. “Chanyeol, p-please… hnggh—”

"Please what?” Chanyeol asks, the teasing lilt to his tone is apparent and Baekhyun hates how it is turning him on even more.

"Do it agai—ah!" Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol bites his nipple again, the sensation sending a jolt of electricity all over his body. Baekhyun shudders in want, mouth gaping as he breathes and cries for more.

"Do you want more?" Baekhyun then feels Chanyeol move up dangerously closer to his face. The taller wastes no time digging his teeth in Baekhyun's bare neck, leaving Baekhyun hiss at the sensation creeping up inside him. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I..." Baekhyun bites his lip. "P-Please. Don't tease me any longer."

"I'm not teasing you, baby.” Chanyeol chuckles and releases a grunt. “Fuck, you're gonna make me crazy. Why are you so beautiful?"

Baekhyun doesn’t know where the compliments come from, but his heart is full upon hearing those words. Instinctively, he smiles back, cheeks pushed up a little too excitedly. His heart swells when he feels Chanyeol kissing those cheeks.

“I want to see your face,” Baekhyun suddenly utters those words out. Chanyeol takes forever to respond, but when he does, Baekhyun swears he can hear the man grinning.

“Not yet, baby,” Chanyeol says. The answer is resolute; the blindfold stays until Chanyeol takes it off. Chanyeol's voice grows distant as he moves away from the bed. There is a sudden feeling of emptiness when Baekhyun is left alone on the bed, splayed and exposed, ready to be devoured. The words get stuck in his throat when he wants to say something in return, but he figures it wouldn’t hurt to wait.

When Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s hands resting on his hips a little later, he bites his lip in anticipation as he hears Chanyeol unzip his own pants, the article of clothing thrown carelessly on the floor with a clink. It doesn’t take long before a sudden friction against Baekhyun’s crotch leaves him breathless. Chanyeol moves his hand up and down, fondling his wet cock and making Baekhyun buck his hips and cover his erection with both of his hands.

“Chanyeol!”

“Easy there, pumpkin,” Chanyeol says. “Now keep your hands up. Or do you want me to tie you up?”

“N-No,” Baekhyun stutters. He immediately brings his hands up and rests them above his head. He doesn’t think he can do this anymore. He is too sensitive, and if Chanyeol teases him further, he doesn’t know if he would last long. But then suddenly, a thought passes through Baekhyun’s mind and he gathers the courage and mutters the unexpected request under his breath. “Actually, yes. Tie me up. _Please_.”

He hears Chanyeol’s soft gasp echoing in the proximity between them, and Baekhyun doesn’t know whether it is a good thing or not.

“Baby? I was joking about tying you up."

"But it doesn't sound like a bad idea, Chanyeol," Baekhyun responds fast. "Please?"

"Are you sure about this? You don’t have to do if you—”

“No, I want this,” Baekhyun cuts him off immediately, leaving the taller man with no choice but to giggle at the response.

“You are so cute. Did you know that?” Baekhyun gets a whispered reply, and he feels his cheeks grow warm. “Okay, pumpkin. I’ll grant your wish then."

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he should be proud of making this advance, but he can tell he is doing the right thing by the positive response he has gotten from his boyfriend. So, he waits patiently, until Chanyeol’s fingers close around both of his wrists. He feels a long, thin fabric wrapping and tightening around his thin wrists, and he immediately laces his fingers together, feeling the soft friction of the fabric against his skin.

“Is it too tight?” Chanyeol whispers in his ears.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It’s alright.”

“You can tell me if it gets too much, okay?"

"Okay."

“Good job, pumpkin,” Chanyeol praises him, leaving another soft kiss on his lips. “Now, whenever you feel like it’s getting too much and you want me to stop, let me know right away. Your wrists might hurt and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Can you do that for me?”

Baekhyun nods.

"Answer me, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and nods again. “Okay.”

"What? What did you say? I can't hear you."

The intensity of Chanyeol's deep voice demanding Baekhyun to answer him somehow turns him on even more. Baekhyun finds this side of Chanyeol to be attractive. Chanyeol has always made sure that Baekhyun's wellbeing is taken care of. He notices how Chanyeol always worries about him, and while there are times he thinks that Chanyeol sometimes crosses the boundary, Baekhyun is almost sure that the man always means well with his intentions.

"I'll let you know if it's too much. I'll tell you to stop."

“That's a good boy. It isn't so hard to listen to me, is it?" Chanyeol says. "Is there anything else you want from me before we start?”

Chanyeol makes this sound like a formal speech and Baekhyun snorts. He thinks for a while, raking through his brain for any possible request since Chanyeol already asked him so.

“Can I…” Baekhyun hesitates on speaking. But Chanyeol urges him to continue, and it leaves Baekhyun with no choice but to say, “Can I see your face?”

"You'll get to see my face if you behave well," Chanyeol responds firmly. "That's my gift for you."

Baekhyun wets his lips, amused by the idea. "But what about my gift for you? I wanna give you something, too."

"You're already a gift for me, pumpkin."

For a moment, Baekhyun doesn't know whether he should feel touched or die out of embarrassment from the amount of cringe hidden in those words.

"You're so cheesy," Baekhyun comments.

"Only for you."

Baekhyun laughs. He then feels Chanyeol's hands spreading his legs wide and his lips roaming around Baekhyun's pussy, and he doesn't need to ask the taller what he is about to do because in the next moment, Baekhyun's breath is forced out of his lungs once Chanyeol's tongue greets his puckered hole.

Baekhyun's mouth falls open and he lets out a wanton scream, not caring whether it could be heard by the neighbors next to Chanyeol's unit.

Chanyeol continuously laps around the area, wetting the skin with his saliva and even biting the insides of Baekhyun's luscious thighs. Baekhyun struggles to find the words in him to tell Chanyeol how good he makes Baekhyun feel, but the words are stuck in his throat and he has no choice but to desperately whimper.

Chanyeol even dares leave fluttering kisses on Baekhyun's balls, making him jerk in response, the sudden sensation pooling in his stomach.

"Ch-Chanyeol, m-more… _please_..." Baekhyun stammers, his breath rasping in his throat. He has half the mind to ask Chanyeol to get rid of the stupid blindfold because to see the expression Chanyeol makes when he enjoys Baekhyun's pussy. The thought of seeing himself getting eaten always turns him on, but he has never experienced it until today because with Sehun, he never got to feel being appreciated like he does today.

He calls for Chanyeol's name again, but the taller is too busy eating him out to even hear him; the slurping sound is even louder than Baekhyun's desperate plea for more. Truth be told, Baekhyun doesn't even have to beg. Chanyeol is already so hungry for his pussy, sucking hard at the soft skin next to his entrance to leave marks that would probably bruise the next day. He dips his tongue into the pussy in and out repeatedly until Baekhyun grows senseless.

Chanyeol parts his lips to take a deep breath before he blows hot air to Baekhyun's gaping pussy, and it ruins Baekhyun entirely because Chanyeol is so good at this, seemingly like he doesn't know when to stop.

"Ah, ah, right there, Chanyeol. Ah… God… you are so good," Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol delves his tongue in the pussy. Baekhyun manages to control himself and behave until _it_ happens.

He doesn't know what to expect when he feels Chanyeol's fingers tracing around the hole, circling and rubbing at the entrance playfully before he shoves one finger in without a warning, causing Baekhyun to mewl out loud.

Chanyeol keeps the pace steady as he fingers around the clenching muscles, using excess saliva as lube and Baekhyun can't help the loud gasp that leaves his mouth. The taller pulls away for a second to grab proper lube and slick his fingers up before he slides two fingers, stretching him wide.

"Pumpkin," Chanyeol finally speaks after a few moments of being in silence.

"Y-Yes?" Baekhyun replies with a short response, not trusting himself to speak more when he is this close to spilling his cum for the second time. They haven't even fucked yet, but Chanyeol is surprisingly an expert at milking him dry, so he doesn't complain much about being pleasured like this.

"You're so tight," Baekhyun hears Chanyeol's voice rasping. He shoves the third finger in and Baekhyun is this close to losing his mind. It starts to hurt down there but Baekhyun ignores the pain. "I'm already on my third finger but you're still so tight. _Fuck_. How am I supposed to fuck you like this?"

Baekhyun bites his lip. Chanyeol sounds mad and annoyed for some reason. He can’t see Chanyeol’s face so he can’t tell just by hearing the voice. Should he apologize? What does Chanyeol even mean by that?

"I'm sorry.” Baekhyun’s voice is so small when he responds.

"Dammit. Why are you so adorable?" Chanyeol bursts into a hearty laugh. “There's nothing to be sorry about, baby. I don’t think that you can take my huge cock inside you," he says casually, but it sounds more like a challenge to Baekhyun.

"Then stretch me more," Baekhyun begs. "Milk me dry. Make me cry. As long as you're satisfied. I don't mind, just pleasure me however you want."

He wriggles a bit, his arms growing tired from having put them above his head for a while now. But he doesn't say anything. He waits patiently, like a good baby he is, until Chanyeol finally gives him the permission to get rid of the tie around his wrists and the blindfold wrapped around his head.

Once he flutters his eyes open and adjusts his sight, he is greeted with Chanyeol's grinning face just a few centimeters from him. He immediately wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck, hugging him so tightly as if he never wants to let go.

“Hello, pumpkin,” Chanyeol whispers cheekily and kisses him on the lips over and over again, leaving both of them breathless, trapped in their own thoughts. "You've been such an obedient princess to me."

"Did... did I do well?" Baekhyun asks hesitantly.

"You did. But you're still tight down there,” Chanyeol says and pauses. “You wanna help me?"

Baekhyun nods, although a little too enthusiastically, and immediately lies down on his back to spread his legs even wider than before. He hooks his arms just below the knees to keep him stabilized, making sure that Chanyeol can finger him with ease.

This time, Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate. He rams all three fingers in and Baekhyun gasps sharply when he feels a hard push against his prostate. He jerks as Chanyeol pushes in and pulls out as fast as he could, trying his best to stretch Baekhyun open but he is still impossibly tight that it frustrates the taller man.

Baekhyun cries desperately. His cock is already leaking, and he feels himself close to squirting the load out but he holds it in, because Chanyeol still hasn’t pleasured him enough.

“Baekhyun.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I’m gonna have to fist you, baby,” Chanyeol grunts and Baekhyun can only give him a horror look in return. “I can’t take this any longer. You need to be prepped fast.”

“F-Fisting?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers firmly. He is not taking no as an answer and Baekhyun has no choice but to listen. “Remember what I said?”

“Chanyeol, I just—”

“Did you remember what I said?”

It’s no longer a question. It’s a demand. Baekhyun presses his lips tight and coils away a little before he nods. “Okay. I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

“Good.” Chanyeol takes all his fingers out and licks them clean. He then pushes Baekhyun’s body to the side and says, “Now turn around.”

Baekhyun does as he was told without another question, perky ass on display as he buries his face in the pillow underneath, waiting for Chanyeol’s next move. Chanyeol pours more lube on his fingers and slides it in his pussy again. It doesn’t take long until he feels Chanyeol’s knuckles nudge around his gaping entrance.

“C-Chanyeol, fuck, a-ah, ah!” Baekhyun mewls out of breath because Chanyeol just _forces_ his palm in without mercy, his pussy welcoming the warmth of the large hand. “F-Fuck, ah, n-no. Hngg—please, please—”

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asks and stops moving. He tilts his head to look at Baekhyun’s reaction, to stop if he needs to, but the smaller only encourages him to keep going.

And so he does, pushing all the way in, until his fist reaches the sensitive prostate. Baekhyun's legs grow weak before he feels his cock spurting out cum involuntarily. It surprises the both of them because Chanyeol barely does anything; only half of his fist shoved into the tight cunt but Baekhyun is already weak from the pleasure, his whole body giving out as he plops onto the mattress. However, Chanyeol doesn’t take out his fist. Baekhyun feels the hand still in his pussy, and he turns his head around with a questioning look on his face. _Why isn’t Chanyeol doing anything?_

“A-Are you not going to take it out?” he stutters, wondering if he has done any mistake.

“You can still take more of me, can you?”

Baekhyun widens his eyes in disbelief. “What do you mean?”

Chanyeol gives the answer by pushing his fist further into the tight, throbbing pussy, a little bit too impatient and a little too harsh, but it’s the perfect kind of harsh for Baekhyun. Chanyeol keeps shoving it in until half of his forearm is buried deep, covered with wet slick. Baekhyun lets out a choked scream, mind too hazy to even form any coherent words. His toes curl in pleasure because he has never been fisted before in his life, and for some reason, he is liking this way too much.

“Look at you taking my fist like a good boy you are,” Chanyeol praises him as he drills his hand further, and licks his ass. “Tell me how you feel, baby.”

“G-Good,” Baekhyun whimpers, tears finally trickling down his cheeks each time Chanyeol’s knuckles find the prostate. “ _Mmh_ , so good.”

“Does it hurt?”

“N-No.”

“Should I keep going then?”

“Y-Yes, mmh, yes… ah, yes… right there, Yeol. Ah, fuck. Keep fisting me like that,” Baekhyun breathes. In the next moment, he immediately reaches for his cock and pumps it, although with difficulty since he can’t even lift his hips up. _Pathetic_. He knows Chanyeol is probably judging him from behind, but he pays no attention because he is too close to cum for the third time.

He keeps stroking his cock as Chanyeol keeps shoving his fist in and out his ass, but then Chanyeol breaks the rhythm and stops, pulling his fist out all at once. Baekhyun sighs at the emptiness he feels in his stomach. He is already missing the feeling of being full.

“Haa… now it’s perfect,” Chanyeol comments from behind. Baekhyun is too spent to even respond. So, he just lies there on the bed, chest heaving up and down until he hears Chanyeol say, “Let’s see if you can take this cock.”

This is it. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he is so nervous but strangely enough, he has been waiting for this moment to arrive since Chanyeol kissed him this morning. He hears the bottle cap being opened and his ears immediately perk up.

“With or without a condom?”

Baekhyun feels goosebumps peeping on his skin when Chanyeol reapplies the lube around his pussy, now gaping even wider than before and ready to be abused.

“Raw,” Baekhyun answers breathily when Chanyeol pulls him by his waist so that he is on all fours again. “I want it raw, _hyung_.”

Chanyeol’s grip around Baekhyun’s waist suddenly tightens, short nails clawing into his skin. The smaller whines in pleasure, loving the way Chanyeol’s fingers dig sharp even though he starts to get confused.

“W-What did you say?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun tries to turn around, but before he manages to say anything, Chanyeol suddenly pushes him and pins him hard against the bed, causing him to yelp and fall back on the mattress with a soft thud.

“What did you say?” Chanyeol growls, repeating the question and keeping the smaller immobile against his firm hold. His lips brush against Baekhyun’s ear, and the smaller trembles in fear and confusion as he grips around the bed sheet. _What is going on?_

“I…” Baekhyun breathes. “...I said I wanted it raw.”

“Not that one,” Chanyeol says. “What was the last word that you said?”

“Did I do anything wrong?”

 _“Say it again,”_ Chanyeol demands, voice kept low.

Baekhyun breathes hard, trying to recall the words he just said less than a minute ago. Then, everything clicks. He smiles to himself.

“Hyung?”

In a split second, Baekhyun is shoved even further into the mattress when Chanyeol suddenly rams him from behind, his cock so fat and thick it almost tears Baekhyun’s pussy apart.

 _“Again.”_ Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s hair slightly and breathes against his nape as he pumps hard into Baekhyun, drilling his cock deeper and deeper until Baekhyun screams once, twice—until he almost loses his voice. “Say it again.”

“H-Hyung... ah, your cock. God, it’s s-so big,” the younger of the two whines in ecstasy. The words are muffled but Chanyeol can hear him well enough.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol grunts. His hold tightens as he keeps pounding hard into Baekhyun. “What a good boy. Look at your pussy, it’s so hungry for my cock. I wish you could see this.”

“I love it. Please, just ruin me—” Baekhyun begs.

Chanyeol then pulls Baekhyun up by hooking his arms around Baekhyun’s until the smaller is situated right above his lap. They are still connected physically, the huge cock feels warm inside him. Baekhyun feels his heart swell at the sensation, loving the way Chanyeol makes him feel _complete_.

“Call me hyung again,” Chanyeol whispers in his ear.

“Hyung.” One sharp thrust. “Hyung.” Another sharp one, this time, it’s enough to send Baekhyun into oblivion. “Hyung, hyung, _hyung_ …”

Baekhyun stops counting in his head. His vision becomes even more clouded and he doesn’t remember or care about the amount of times he is pounded like an animal. Not that it matters. As long as Chanyeol makes him feel good, Baekhyun will gladly allow himself to be used however the taller man wants. With each hard thrust against his prostate, Baekhyun is showered with kisses all over his naked back and he appreciates the soft gesture.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Chanyeol praises him from behind. “Thank fuck you’re mine now.”

Baekhyun only huffs, unable to come up with a response. He is too high from the pleasure, and even more so when Chanyeol suddenly manhandles him so that he is now on top of the taller man, straddling his lap.

“Move,” Chanyeol says under his breath. “I wanna see you move those pretty hips of yours.”

And so Baekhyun does. Without any further questions. His legs are about to give in, so he supports himself by placing both of his hands on Chanyeol’s, stabilizing himself. He is going at a slow but steady pace, appreciating the fact that Chanyeol is no longer harsh on him as his cock keeps plunging into Baekhyun’s dripping cunt.

The bedroom is only filled with Baekhyun’s loud moans and Chanyeol’s continuous grunts. None of them has anything to say, too high in pleasure. That is until Chanyeol grabs something by the desk on the side of the bed and holds something in his hand that is way too familiar in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Chanyeol—”

They are a cigarette pack and a blue lighter.

For a brief second, Baekhyun stares with confusion, trying to figure out the reasoning behind Chanyeol’s action. Does he want to provoke him? Is Chanyeol mocking him now? Chanyeol ignores his look as he lights up the cigarette in between his fingers, before bringing it to his lips and looking up at Baekhyun with a knowing smile.

“Yes, baby?”

As soon as he utters those words, he puffs his cigarette. White smoke disappears into thin air as Baekhyun watches every Chanyeol’s movement.

“What happened to your promise? Gone with the wind?”

“I just wanna see how pissed you can get with me,” Chanyeol says provocatively. There is a challenge in his voice and Baekhyun knows that kind of tone when he hears it. “You look sexy when you’re mad.”

“I’m too tired to even feel pissed off right now.” Baekhyun lets out a dry chuckle. “Just take me and finish it here, please?”

“Beg harder. I wanna see you beg for my cock.”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond and keeps rolling his hips before he drops his full weight in protest. Chanyeol groans from the pleasure and chuckles lightly. He takes another drag of the cigarette before he puts it away and plunges _hard_ into Baekhyun’s demanding pussy.

Baekhyun screams in want, for Chanyeol’s cock, for _more_ , and Chanyeol grants his wish. making Baekhyun take it up to the hilt. He mewls pathetic whines of _more, more, more._

It doesn’t take long until both of them come, Baekhyun’s cock twitching and squirting strings of white cum on top of Chanyeol’s torso. Chanyeol also comes, but instead of pulling his cock out, he releases his semen inside, filling Baekhyun’s pussy to the brim with more of his cum.

Baekhyun almost plops down onto Chanyeol’s body, but the taller is quick to catch his body and circles his arms around Baekhyun’s smaller figure. He still hasn’t taken his cock out of Baekhyun’s pussy, letting it turn limp, covered with his own cum and excess lube.

“Stay here,” Chanyeol says sleepily. He still has Baekhyun trapped in between his arms, skin against skin. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t go anywhere,” Baekhyun whispers back and rubs Chanyeol’s arms comfortingly. It isn’t until he almost drifts off to sleep that Chanyeol wakes him. “Actually, I have another secret I haven't told you yet."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know, it depends I guess. But I do feel bad for keeping it from you. I hope you forgive me for this."

The tone in Chanyeol’s voice seems serious and Baekhyun wonders why.

"Why do you make it sound so serious?"

"But it _is_ serious to me. It's no laughing matter. It's time that you know, too," Chanyeol pauses. "And I want you to know that it's perfectly fine if you want to break things off with me after knowing about this."

"Really? Right after we had sex?”

"Relax,” Chanyeol chuckles. “I don’t think you would be that mad, though. Considering how this is both our faults it happened.”

“Tell me.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and looks into Baekhyun's eyes once the smaller turns around and adjusts his position. "Remember the day you first came to my house? I'm not sure if you still remember what happened since you were drunk that night.”

"Yeah, I remember.”

"It was me. The guy you met at the club that night."

Baekhyun frowns, trying to recall the event that had occurred that night. He remembers bits of that night, though, and he recalls being drunk and kissed by a stranger and—

"That was _you_?!" Baekhyun's eyes widen in surprise. When Chanyeol nods, Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up in confusion. "B-But you told me that someone called you and—"

"I lied about it."

"But why?"

"When I drove you to Sehun's apartment, I didn't actually leave after we parted. I did notice something was wrong between you and Sehun but I didn't ask further because I didn't want you to find me weird. I had a feeling that you were upset that night so that was why you went to the club because if I were you, I would’ve done the same thing, too,” Chanyeol confesses and pauses, taking a deep breath.

Baekhyun presses his lips tight, waiting for Chanyeol to continue.

“But then I saw you getting drunk, and I don’t know why I drank, too. Probably because I was just waiting for you for too long and I didn’t know what to do. It’s my fault. And then, I saw you coming up to some random stranger and... and I don’t know why I felt the need to stop you. So, I kissed you. And you kissed me back. But I didn’t expect that you would take me to the toilet. I don’t know why I didn’t stop you,” Chanyeol says, sighing. “And the rest is history.”

“Did we do anything that night?”

“Aside from us sucking each other off? No. Nothing. When you called my name, I knew I had to stop.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks are tinted in pink. “Why did I call your name?”

“I don’t know. I wish I knew, though. It kinda caught me off guard because I thought you would get mad at me,” Chanyeol says, chuckling. Then he stops and breathes. “Turns out you didn’t remember anything that night. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Thank you for telling me this,” Baekhyun says in return and casts a smile. “I appreciate you telling me the truth.”

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand and caresses it lovingly before he brings it to his lips to kiss it. “You were flirtier when you were drunk that day. I hope to see that side of you more. But of course, when you’re not drunk.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and pecks Chanyeol’s nose. “I think I love you now.”

The sudden confession brings a smile on Chanyeol’s face. His dimple rests prettily on his cheek, deep and beautiful, before he leans forward for another kiss. “I love you more.”


End file.
